The Asylum
by Raychel
Summary: When Olivia talks Elliot into checking out an old haunted Asylum due to a case, Elliot goes along... not realizing what is in store for them. If you love to be scared then read... or are you too afraid? Do NOT read in the dark! EO
1. Ghost Hunting

AN: So like my computer has totally gone to heaven for the moment. I am going to try to bring it back but I bet you are all wondering what the heck is going on for those of you who don't follow me on youtube, twitter or Facebook. So this is to hold you over until I am able to get back to my old stories… it's a completely OT… AU… no I'm totally kidding… just read lol. Basically everything got wiped out, my stories, my videos… my clips… my svu eps… *sigh* *cry*

"You ready Liv?" Elliot Stabler, detective for NYPD Special Victims asked his long time partner Olivia Benson as he noticed the time on the clock. It seemed like he was the one that always kept them there for longer then need be, but this time Olivia was looking over a file like it was to save her life, "Liv? Olivia?" Apparently the use of her full name got her attention.

"What?" Olivia looked up at him, even though she seemed tired she was still beautiful. She had a complexion to kill for and her hair was chestnut brown with golden highlights in it. It went over her shoulders in waves like she used to wear it a few years ago. Out of all of the hair dos she had ever had, Elliot preferred this one. He wasn't sure why, she was always beautiful.

"Are you ready to get out of here? I finished like ten minutes ago… I figured you were done since you usually finish before me." Elliot gave her an amused look as she just shook her head.

"You go on; I'm looking up this Prowsky case." She waved her hand in an absent matter and Elliot sat on her desk and took the file from under her, like a teenager in bio class stealing a note, "El!"

"Adam Prowsky, age 16… is missing for two weeks… parents worried… friends recall a…" Elliot raised an eyebrow at Olivia, "Liv they claim he was abducted by ghosts."

"Well he was abducted by something." Olivia tried to grab the file but Elliot held it over his head out of her reach, "El give me the file!"

"Liv we had agreed to set this case aside, that it didn't seem as urgent as the rapes and molestations we've got going on."

"Every case is important El, even… ghost cases." Olivia made a brief face at her words but shook it off.

"It wasn't a ghost!" Elliot finally gave her the file back and she swatted him on the chest with it. Even though it did not make a huge impact due to his hard pecks, Olivia still felt satisfied all the same.

"Well whatever it was, it says here that ten different witnesses who went to his school claim that Adam was complaining of nightmares… something to do with demons," Olivia bit her lip and Elliot narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Schizophrenic?" Elliot offered.

"Not according to psych evaluations checked out already, El listen to this," Olivia began to read, "Adam began dabbling with the occult a few months ago, he has reported night terrors of demons visiting him. There is a legend he speaks of, the old Makin Manor located in the middle of the city. He says he has plans to go stay for a night in hopes of helping the spirits cross over. A lot of kids have tried and they have either disappeared or have become too traumatized to speak." Olivia looked up at Elliot who now had her full attention.

"Possible perp hanging around that place?" Elliot suggested and Olivia gave him a look, "Liv it can't be a ghost or a demon or something," Elliot shook his head.

"You're catholic, you believe in that kind of stuff." Olivia pointed out to him and he sighed.

"So what; you wanna go to this old manor and check it out? Do some ghost busting?" Elliot snickered but then stopped when he saw the look he knew too well on Olivia Benson's face, "Liv I was kidding."

"El, something's in that manor tormenting kids… human or… well it has to be human, so it's our job to go check it out." Olivia put on her jacket and Elliot looked at his watch.

"Liv, it's almost midnight!"

"Perfect, isn't that like the haunting hour or something?" Olivia smirked.

"Ok, Olivia I say this out of complete love and care… but I think you need to see Huang." Elliot earned himself another swat only this time it was Olivia's purse. Huang was the psychologist with the squad.

"Either you're dropping me off there by myself or… you're getting some flashlights with me, this place is huge. It used to be an insane asylum,." Olivia shuddered.

"Liv we can't just trespass without probable cause," Elliot sighed, "OK so we've broken rules before… all of the time… OK fine I see your point." Elliot rolled his eyes as he allowed Olivia to suck him into the idea of going to this place. As her best friend and partner he had no choice, when Olivia set her mind to something she set it. There was no changing it, she could be so stubborn. It always did get the job done though.

"It's just a little look-see." Olivia reasoned with him casually, "We go check it out and then return with a warrant."

"I'm going to overlook that term you just used and tell you to hurry up. It's supposed to rain." Elliot got his car keys and Olivia followed him to the elevator.

"Spooky." Olivia seemed somewhat excited which caused Elliot to be amused. It was good to see his partner in a better mood lately. He had grown tired of their bickering so much, any onlooker would have told them to just get a room already. In fact a lot of people suspected that they were together. Elliot, fresh out of a clean divorce was not about to go jumping hoops with his partner any time soon. Things were getting back to normal… well besides the ghost hunt.

**********SVU***********SVU*************

"Once again this is a really bad idea." Elliot told Olivia as they drove up to the gate that was locked; luckily it was hidden behind tall trees and bushes.

"These kids must have a way of getting in," Olivia acted like she had not heard him and got out of the car. Elliot locked it and hurried after her as she looked through the sides of the fence. Signs of NO TRESPASSING were lined along the fence and it just rubbed salt in Elliot's ego.

"Maybe they climbed." Elliot suggested, "I'm not climbing Olivia." Elliot had lied, for after searching for a good ten minutes, there was no opening they could find. Elliot was kneeling down giving Olivia a boost so she could climb the wire fence. Elliot watched her in worry, _don't fall… please don't fall…_ He thought as he watched her climb over. Elliot was close behind. He heard Olivia drop to the ground and make a noise.

"You ok?" Elliot asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah, careful it's a rough landing." She warned him. Elliot was careful but his foot slipped on the damp grass and Olivia took his arm, "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah." Elliot brushed himself off and he looked up at the huge building feeling slightly sick. It was creepy, he had to admit that. He stole a glance at Olivia who looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"Well… let's go." Olivia began to walk, Elliot stayed close to her side. The grass was so overgrown and slippery that Elliot offered his hand to Olivia to hold onto in case one of them fell.

"You fall, I fall right?" Elliot jarred and Olivia laughed at him.

"Whatever Jack." Olivia let go of his hand as they came to the front door. It was of course locked. This was no surprise, "El there's a broken window." Olivia pointed her light at it and Elliot made a face.

"I thought we weren't going in." Elliot admitted to her.

"After all of that slipping and sliding? I didn't come here so we could stand in the moonlight, come on." Olivia headed toward the window. It was a clean break, the darkness seemed to not be affected by the light of the flashlight. It looked like an endless hole that Elliot had no desire to go into. He saw Olivia crouch down but his instinct took over.

"Let me go first," Elliot offered, "I'm not carrying you over the fence with a broken ankle, Liv." Elliot told her as she moved out of the way.

"And what makes you so sure that I won't have to carry you?" Olivia teased him.

"Just shine the light in so I can see." Elliot handed her his flashlight and he looked inside more. He could see that it was at least five feet to the floor. A chill went through Elliot as he turned his back to hop in, he felt like something was watching him but shook it off. His feet landing on the ground her heard a crack, turning to look into the darkness, everything seemed to get colder, "Liv shine your light in more." Elliot told her and she did. Nothing was there… even though it felt like something was watching him... sizing him up... Elliot all of the sudden did want to be alone in there.

"What is it El?" Olivia asked him and he cleared his throat.

"Just my mind playing tricks on me is all, come on Liv, I'll help you down." Elliot put out his arms and he supported Olivia by her tiny waist, making sure she truly did not break an ankle. Once she was down, he felt her stiffen all over.

"This is really creepy." She told him, his arms still around her waist.

"No kidding." Elliot agreed with her. Olivia shined the flashlight around the room; there was a bed that looked like a hospital one and a chair that was overturned.

"The file never said where he was when it happened." Olivia sighed.

"So where do we look?" Elliot asked her.

"Footprints." Olivia said and Elliot nodded.

"Good idea,"

"No El, footprints." Olivia directed the flashlight down and showed him pairs of footprints. Some were of children, others bigger, "You think we should follow them?" Olivia asked him.

"Ok." Elliot did not want to follow them; he wanted to get the hell out of there. The noise he had heard still had him rattled, "I'll go first."

"We'll go together." Olivia told him and he nodded. They began following the prints very closely. They led to the hallway where Olivia stopped walking.

"You ok?" Elliot asked her, his voice echoing.

"Just got a cold chill," Olivia trembled, "I'm OK." The two looked down the hallway, it was darker then they had imagined. Shining their lights down, there was a shadow that moved far down and Elliot pulled Olivia back into the room.

"What was what?" Elliot asked her.

"It didn't look like a person." Olivia began to look truly shaken.

"I'll go." Elliot told her.

"No, don't leave me." Olivia looked genuinely spooked so he took her hand and they went out into the hallway.

"Hehehehe." A child's voice laughed in the distance, but it did not sound ordinary. Elliot felt Olivia tighten her grip on his hand.

"Hello?" Elliot called out.

"This is the police, we're here to help you, not hurt you." Olivia added. There were running footsteps and Elliot and Olivia broke into a small run. Trying to not trip over things.

"Which room did the shadow go into?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"That one," Olivia pointed to a room that was different from the others, it had red paint on the door frame… or what looked like paint. Elliot took in a deep breath and led them to the room.

"Hey!" Someone yelled into Elliot's ear and he turned to the room next to them, shining his flashlight revealing only an empty hospital room. Olivia was looking as well, nothing but a dusty, paint peeling room was there.

"Let's just look in this room and we'll go ok?" Olivia told Elliot and he nodded. Olivia was shaking so he put his hand on the small of her back, "Oh my God." Olivia said as they entered the room, "El look at the walls." Blood… it was blood splattered. The bed was as well, Elliot caught sight of hand prints on the wall, and he followed them up, up… up until they disappeared into the ceiling.

"There's no one in here Liv." Elliot told her, "We need to come back in the day time." There was a clash of thunder and lightning lit up the room. A figure stood at the window for a split second and Elliot squinted his eyes to see if he was just seeing things, "Did you…?"

"What?" Olivia asked him. Another flash of lighting and there was no one there.

"Nothing, let's get out of here Liv." Elliot pulled her out of the room and they headed back to the room they had entered from. They knew since the footprints led them… wait… where did they go?

"El, what happened to the footprints?" Olivia asked him, her voice higher then usual.

'Maybe we brushed them out." Elliot told her, not sounding convincing.

"But we were careful." Olivia insisted.

"We just need to leave, Liv. Let's find a way out of here." Elliot led her down the hallway, shining light in the room to see if it was the one they came out of. But all of the rooms had all of their windows intact.

"That's impossible." Olivia demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know but I'm thinking we need to break a window." Elliot told her as they got to the end of the hallway. There was no exit, just a white door with a small window on it. Elliot pulled on the handle but it would not budge.

"Shine your light." Olivia told him. Elliot almost didn't want to, but he did and regretted it afterward. There was a girl inside, standing there… in the center of the room. Not moving, her head down, her blond hair down to her waist. She was in a hospital gown.

"Take the flashlight." Elliot moved back and had Olivia shine the light on the handle. He kicked it a few times, very hard causing it to break. Opening the door with a loud creak, Elliot was about to go to the girl, save her. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" Olivia asked, going into the room and checking every crevice. It seemed to be a padded room for the people who needed to be kept in.

"I don't know." Elliot shook his head, "I…don't know."

SOOOO… in the mood for a scary story?

Who am I kidding… that wasn't scary! PSH…. So REVIEW!!!!


	2. Slams

AN: One review… thank you to the person who reviewed. How so discouraging though, I'm going to add another chapter but if you guys don't like it then I will remove it. I cannot update the others until I recover all of my files. I wrote seven more chapters for To Be Found and two to Expecting when my laptop crashed… so either you want writing or not, let me know ok?

Outside of Olivia's apartment building, Elliot and Olivia sat in Elliot's car, . The two just sat there, no words of what had happened earlier. Olivia was in a way, anxious to even bring it up.

"Thanks for the ride." Olivia said, putting her hand on the door.

"Liv, wait." Elliot stopped her and she sighed as she sat back in the seat, "We gotta talk about what we saw." Elliot spoke true but Olivia didn't want to talk about it. She felt foolish for even getting spooked at the Asylum; she worked special victims for crying out loud. Olivia Benson did not get spooked, sure she got cautious at times but not so scared that she was holding the hand of her partner. Olivia felt embarrassed by the whole thing, how she had convinced Elliot to go with her at night… like it was some great idea.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia decided to play the game called 'it never happened', even though she knew that Elliot was not about to bite.

"Well I saw some kids messing with us." Elliot pursed his lips and Olivia felt her confidence rise, yes that was it… it was just some kids messing with them.

"Yeah, that was um, crazy right? We should really get on it in the morning." Olivia nodded.

"In the day time," Elliot nodded.

"Right when it's light out." Olivia felt so foolish; of course it had been kids messing with them. So why the hell did she find it so hard to stop shaking?

"The fact of it being something completely different would be insane," Elliot seemed to force a chuckle.

"Totally insane," Olivia muttered sounding completely out of character. Oh who were they kidding? They had both seen something that appeared too strange for reality and Olivia was in fear of her sanity and reputation.

"Want me to walk you to your door?" Elliot offered and Olivia nodded.

"Please." She got out of the car and Elliot followed her.

"You know, we need to come up with an explanation on why we were over there Liv." Elliot told her as she buzzed into her building.

"I don't think we should tell anyone we were there." Olivia dared to say and Elliot looked confused.

"Why?"

"Well we didn't have a warrant or anything and it's private property, I don't know about you but I want to at least keep my job for another year." Olivia mentioned, "and also we had no plausible reason to go in there without interviewing some kids first."

"Wow so you're really going to admit that it was sloppy police work?" Elliot had his lips curve up in a half smile as they got to Olivia's door, after climbing the stairs. Olivia gave him a defeated look.

"Ok so it wasn't my best work… I admit it but you-"

"Oh don't even put this all on me Liv… if I had let you go alone that would have been on me if anything would have happened to you and no way am I going through that." Elliot turned to face her as she put the key in her lock.

"Well it's three already, thanks for walking me." Olivia hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked her and she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Since it's almost morning… do you want to come in and just… hang out?" Olivia did not look at him as she asked this and Elliot had amusement dance in his eyes.

"You scared Liv?" Elliot asked her and she was forced to roll her eyes.

"Not scared exactly, I just don't want to be alone right now is all." Olivia admitted.

"Ok." Elliot shrugged casually and walked into Olivia's apartment. She loved how easy he could make the most uncomfortable situations for her. Olivia double locked her door and set her keys on the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to go change; hey I've got some of your sweaters and clothes here if you want to get into something dry." Olivia let him know, this was not surprising. Olivia and Elliot had come accustomed to coming prepared for anything. Their clothes had been messed up so many times that they began keeping stashes of extra clothing in the car, the lockers, even at their houses.

"I could use some nice cry clothes." Elliot thanked her as she threw him his duffel from her coat closet.

"I'll be right back." Olivia went to her bedroom at the end of the hallway and closed her door. Darkness swallowed her up and she felt the need to turn on the light as if she were five and scared of the bogeyman. Why did she get the strange feeling that something was watching her? Olivia looked to her left and found just her room… the corner did not usually look so menacing but at that moment she wanted to hurry. Going over to her closet to get a change of clothes she put her hand on the tiny handle to open it, but it did not budge. "What the hell?" Olivia pulled and pushed but nothing.

How was the sliding door stuck? It was brand new, she had just had it replaced, "Should have gotten a house." Olivia muttered, "But no, I had to be mysterious and fall in love with my apartment." Olivia kicked the closet door and it finally opened, looking around suspiciously Olivia pulled out a pair of silk pajamas and turned to the bed. She heard a bang behind her and she shrieked out of surprise. Turning around she saw that the closet door had closed itself, either that or it was the wind.

"Liv?" Elliot must have heard the bang, he knocked on her door.

"I'm ok." Olivia answered him still staring at the closet trying to figure out what had just happened.

"You sure?" Elliot stuck his head in, it was apparent that he did not have a shirt on and Olivia willed herself to think good, non fuzzy feelings for her partner. He was uncharted territory… they were friends… just friends… whoever came up with that rule was an idiot.

"The door just kind of slammed." Olivia pointed to her closet.

"By itself?" Elliot sounded surprised.

"I'd like to sound sane and tell you I slammed it but… I turned around and-"

"I can check the hinges on it to be sure." Elliot offered.

"El, you don't have to-" but he was already in her room, she was right, he was half dressed. Olivia made herself look at something else other then Elliot. Luckily she was still dressed, even though in a recent undercover job Elliot had seen her without her shirt on so it was no big deal… yeah ok.

"The door's fine." Elliot turned to her, "Maybe you closed it without-"

"Without touching it?" Olivia challenged him; he opened his mouth, and then shut it.

"That's what I thought." Olivia sighed, "Now get out of here while I change," Olivia shoved him toward the door and Elliot got a smile on his face.

"Aw come on Liv, it's not like I haven't seen you without your shirt before." Count on Elliot Stabler to make an awkward situation even worse. Olivia shut her door and began to change. She still felt like she wasn't alone and looked over at the door to make sure Elliot was really out of the room. Of course he was, how could he not be? She watched him leave just a second ago. Olivia turned back to her bed and slipped on her top, there was a small knock behind her and she frowned.

"What happened?" Elliot asked her the moment he saw her face as she entered the living room.

"Nothing." Olivia lied.

"No seriously, Liv what happened? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Hah." Olivia's laugh was dry and Elliot looked sheepish.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Elliot told her and she nodded.

"I don't either, it's all crap." Olivia added.

"Where do you think that little girl went and why couldn't we find the way we came in?" Elliot decided to ask Olivia and she had hoped that he would have not even asked her that. She wanted to pretend that none of it had happened!

"Maybe she had a hiding place El, I mean it was too dark to really even check thoroughly. We could be dealing with major pranksters here. I mean you saw the markings and you heard the yelling and screaming… and then no one being there? El it was probably audio or something along that." Olivia put her foot down.

"So you still think that we were being played?" Elliot asked her, a sliver of doubt in his voice.

"And you don't?" She was surprised.

"I think that you're right Liv, completely right." Elliot nodded.

"We'll go into the office first thing and get some names of kids we need to interview, I'm pretty sure we can catch a few kids who have been there." Olivia suggested.

"You hungry?" Elliot asked her and Olivia's stomach growled as if answering for her.

"I could use a bite." Olivia smiled at him.

"I wonder if they deliver this late… um early." Elliot took out a bunch of take out menus from Olivia's desk.

"Depends on what you want this late or early." Olivia told him.

"Well let's find out."

So… tell me what do you think? Do you want me to keep going because I can. If not tell me now and I will wait until my laptop comes back to life.


	3. Possible

AN: Well I'm glad that you guys are liking the story, once again when I get my laptop back from the computer doctor I will be updating my other stories. I put so much time and energy into them that I would feel kind of bad for doing anything with them right now. So who knows, hope you enjoy this chapter.

"You two look like hell." John Munch, sergeant of Special Victims said to Elliot and Olivia as they entered the squad room.

"Thanks." Elliot and Olivia muttered in unison. They had fallen asleep at 5:30 AM but had set their alarms for seven, so both were pretty exhausted.

"Big case… working hard last night?" Munch wouldn't let it go.

"We need to go to Montreat High school and speak to some kids," Olivia said mostly to Elliot but looked at John.

"For what case?" John asked.

"The Prowsky case, Adam Prowsky."

"Oh you mean the kid who was dappling with the black arts and stuff?" Fin Tutuola, another detective came into the room with a tray of coffee.

"You read the file?" Olivia asked, holding in a yawn.

"Nah, it was on the news earlier today. Another kid went missing, I was on the scene at the parents house."

"Well why didn't anyone call us?" Elliot asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I tried to sleeping beauty, maybe you should charge your phone more often." Fin headed to his desk as the two checked their phones. Both had died.

"It was on it's charger until this morning." Olivia sputtered.

"Mine was fully charged before we left last night," Elliot frowned and the two exchanged looks.

"Well, no need to go to the high school, we got two students in the room ready to talk." Fin nodded his head over to one of the interrogation rooms. Elliot and Olivia rubbed their eyes, downed their coffee and slowly went in. Jeremy Fraser was in one room while Cally Clayton was sitting in the room across from it.

"I'll take Cally, you take Jeremy?" Olivia said to Elliot and he nodded. Elliot watched Olivia enter the other room while he walked into meet Jeremy who was looking down at his soda, just staring at it.

"Jeremy right?" Elliot asked, trying to sound awake and alert.

"Please, I didn't mean it, it just… am I in trouble?" Jeremy looked up at Elliot and he sat down across from him.

"Depends Jeremy, what did you do?"

"Don't I need my parents or something? I mean Cally and I had to come. We couldn't hold it in any longer." Jeremy was rambling.

"Look, you're not a suspect or anything, I just need to know why you're here and then we'll take it from there." Elliot looked at his copy of the file report, "So you go to school with Bryan Whitaker?"

"Yes."

"Same grade?"

"I'm sixteen so yes, we are in the same grade."

"So why don't you tell me what's going on?" Elliot set the folder down so he could make full eye contact with Jeremy, letting the boy know he had his full attention.

"It was a stupid dare, it wasn't supposed to end up the way it did." Jeremy paused.

"It's ok." Elliot let him know and Jeremy went on, "Just tell me what happened."

"Well you know that Adam kid right? He like went to that Asylum and like totally disappeared. We kept joking that it was haunted you know? By patients who had not been put to rest, by crazy doctors." Jeremy bit his lip, "Cally dared Bryan to go there since he doesn't believe in ghosts."

"and this was last night?" Elliot asked, concerned all of the sudden that he and Olivia might have really screwed up... for the millionth time.

"No, this was two nights ago, but he never came home. His parents called and…"

"Do you know if they filed a missing persons report?" Elliot frowned.

"I don't know, I guess they would right?"

"I can check," Elliot made a mental note to do just that, "So what's got you feeling so bad?"

"Well, Cally and I drove him to the spot, you know outside the gate. There's this tunnel that kids use to get in there, it's like right next to the gate," Elliot couldn't help but feel stupid for not looking for a tunnel, "We told him he wouldn't last in there. We told him he'd probably get killed by like an angry ghost or something… stupid I know." Jeremy sighed.

"So then you left?" Elliot assumed.

'No… Cally and I actually followed him… we thought it would be cool to scare him you know? Make him think that there were really ghosts in there… get it on tape…"

"So you have video?" Elliot asked.

'No, it got destroyed somehow, like when we play it back there's just static."

"So then what happened?"

"Well we followed him as far as we could, eventually we lost him. Cally got scared, told me she wanted to go." Jeremy began to look like he wanted to cry, "I told her that we should stay…"

"You wanted to show off for her." Elliot smiled in understanding.

"Well yeah, she's totally pretty and I think she likes me… I want her to like me… but I think she had a thing for Bryan, she can't stop crying since that night."

"So you two followed him and then eventually left?"

"No, we stayed in the tunnel, waiting for him to run out of there like a scared baby… but then we heard…" Jeremy looked away.

"Heard what?" Elliot felt something in his stomach tighten.

"Screaming. We heard Bryan screaming but he wasn't alone. There was laughter…" A tear fell down Jeremy's cheek, "We ran, we got out of there."

"And you didn't come to the police then? You didn't say anything at all?" Elliot got firm.

"I didn't want to get in trouble." Jeremy was now crying silently and Elliot put a hand on his shoulder.

'Alright, it's ok… look you stay right here ok? I'll be back."

"Am I in trouble?" Jeremy asked, sniffling.

"I don't know yet." Elliot told him honestly as he left the room.

*******SVU******SVU*********

Olivia headed into the room where a girl that looked about sixteen sat, her chestnut brown hair up in a smooth ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Olivia, I'm one of the detectives here," Olivia introduced herself.

"Hi," The girl looked up, she had been crying, it was obvious, "I'm Cally."

"So what brings you here today Cally?"

"My friend… well no, he was my boyfriend… we were going to make it official this week end." Cally bit her lip as her blue eyes watered, "I didn't hurt him, I just want you to know that ok? I never knew it would go so far."

"Look you're not in trouble ok? Just tell me what happened." Olivia sat down across from her.

"Bryan was talking about how Adam Prowsky, a boy in our school had gotten lost in That old Asylum, that manor place… you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"Ok, so we were talking about it a few nights ago and he told us that Adam was probably just murdered you know? That it wasn't anything… he said that Adam ran away because he was a freak." Cally's voice shook.

"And was he a freak?" Olivia asked.

"No! Well, Adam and I were neighbors as kids and I always defended him a lot in school… so when Bryan said that about Adam I got angry. I told him that Adam wasn't a freak, he was just different," Cally took in a breath, "He liked the occult, you know… ghosts, vampires… that kind of thing. I mean yeah it was weird but it didn't mean he was a freak." Cally was now going off subject and Olivia needed to bring her back.

"So tell me what happened to Bryan."

"Um, Jeremy suggested that Bryan go spend a night in the Asylum to see that it really is haunted. He said that he would see some ghosts… maybe get killed like Adam." Cally's face was now streaming with tears, "Oh God, I had no idea that… that…"

"What Cally?"

"So we dropped him off right?" Cally now stood and began to pace, her ponytail bouncing furiously as she walked back and forth, "And then we, well Jeremy wanted to follow him. Scare him; make him think that he was a ghost. I wanted to leave; I never wanted Bryan to go in the first place… I loved him." Cally stopped walking, "Oh god I loved him."

"So what happened to him?" Olivia was scared to know the answer.

"I told Jeremy that I wanted to leave, I told him I had a bad feeling… I did, but he wanted to stay… so I stayed and that was when we heard it."

"Heard what?"

"Heard screaming… it was Bryan's screaming… and then it was someone else. Then there was laughter but it was…"

"What?"

"No, it will sound insane."

"Trust me I have heard a lot of insane things so… tell me." Olivia coaxed her.

"It sounded likes kids." Olivia's face must have given her away since Cally looked at her strangely, "What?" she asked her, "Am I in trouble?"

"I'll be right back Cally," Olivia stood up fast.

"Wait, am I in trouble?!"

"Cally, calm down sweetie I just need to speak to my partner, I'll be back." Olivia left the room to see Elliot waiting for her looking like he had just seen a ghost again.

"Well?" He asked her.

"Well I can't be too sure but we might have found our kids messing with us." Olivia sighed, looking at Jeremy and then Cally through the glass.

"I think so," Elliot looked disturbed though.

"What?" Olivia asked him.

"Nah it's stupid." Elliot shook his head.

"Oh my god not you too, El tell me."

"I don't think that kid was lying in there." Elliot admitted, "I've seen my share of liars, that kid wasn't lying."

"Either that or they are really good actors." Olivia bit her lip.

"Jeremy let me know about the tunnels." Elliot sighed.

"What tunnels?"

"Oh she didn't tell you? There's a tunnel that the kids use to get to the Asylum."

"Good to know, now." Olivia shook her head, "I don't know, she was in love with Bryan-"

"Jeremy likes Cally," Elliot let Olivia know.

"Motive?" Olivia asked.

"But he said there was screaming."

"So did Cally, then he couldn't have done it." Olivia frowned.

"Only one way to find out." Elliot gave her a knowing look and she widened her eyes.

"I am not going back there." Olivia put her foot down.

"Liv we have to, it's a crime scene."

"El I really don't like that place." Olivia whispered to him.

"We'll go during the day," Elliot told her, "We'll get these kids their parents and then let the captain know to watch the tapes. I think we need to check that tunnel." Elliot convinced Olivia and she nodded slowly.

"I can't believe I deal with monsters every day and night and I'm scared over a stupid Asylum." Olivia muttered to Elliot as they called for the captain.

"That's why you have me Liv," Elliot grinned at her.

"What? So I can hold onto you like a scared little girl in a movie theatre?" Olivia scoffed, just as she said this the door to the room opened, causing Olivia to jump a foot high, it was only the captain but she felt stupid all the same.

"Jumpy? Detective?" The captain asked looking half amused.

"Fine sir." Olivia lied, "Oh shut up." Olivia shot Elliot an embarrassed look as he gave her an "I told you so" look.

"Have their parents been called?"

"They came is an witnesses, now they are possible suspects so we're on that." Elliot told the captain.

"You two get a crime scene confirmed?" The captain asked and Olivia cringed.

"Sure do," Olivia said miserably.

"Well go check it out,"

Oh I don't own anything… btw lol.


	4. Stupid Ghost Story

AN: Sorry for the delay, all my twitter and facebook people know that I have had an ear infection from Hades and a NEW laptop :D YAY! So that means new updates for TO BE FOUND, I'm so excited and new videos… ok so sorry for the delay, I just got settled into a new place and it was hectic. I am not too sure about this chapter... let me know... I can always change it. Review it!!!

Olivia looked up at the Asylum; no she had been wrong, it was not better in the daytime.

"I stand corrected," She muttered under her breath as Elliot parked the car in a proper spot this time, not having to hide it.

"Huh?" Elliot turned to her and she looked at him, tearing her eyes away from the huge building.

"Oh nothing." Olivia unbuckled her seat belt as did Elliot. Neither one of them moved, "What are you waiting for?" Olivia chewed on her lower lip.

"Uh, you." Elliot scratched the back of his head.

"Liar," Olivia got out of the car, Elliot locked the doors as he got out of the driver's side.

"Hey, Private Property, can I ask where-" An older man spoke up, getting in front of Elliot and Olivia as they approached the trees.

"Police," Elliot held up his badge as did Olivia. The older man, who had attempted to stop them, frowned at their identification.

"What's the police need here?" The man asked, he was pushing a cart, obviously a hot dog vendor. Elliot gave Olivia a look, telling her exactly what she was thinking, 'what did this guy have to be so worried about'?

"Sir, this is a closed investigation, please move on." Olivia walked past the man, but he grabbed her arm firmly, "Hey." Olivia shook it off as Elliot put himself between the older man and Olivia.

"Are we going to have a problem here?" Elliot didn't care that this man was old enough to be a grandfather to six kids, he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Ya will if ya go in there." The man's voice was tired, but his eyes were serious. Olivia was getting sick of all of these warnings… they had a job to do… no matter how she was feeling they needed to do it. She was already feeling like a dope for getting all worked up over an abandoned building, the last thing she needed was encouragement.

"Is that a threat?" Elliot was prepared to arrest this old man in a moment. Olivia set her hand on his arm and felt his tension loosen.

"No, it's a warning." The man got closer, "Ya go in there and they know ya." The man was talking non sense, "Ya become a victim," the man began to shake his head, "Ya let them know ya."

"We appreciate your concern, but we'll have to ask you to step aside sir," Olivia told the man, as she began to get impatient. She just wanted to get in there and get this over with.

"Or we will have to arrest you for disturbing a crime scene." Elliot finished for Olivia.

"I'll go," The man said in his thick Northern Accent, "Crime scene huh? Another kid disappear?" The man began to push his cart away, "Yes… another child disappeared…"

"Wait," Olivia pushed passed Elliot and grabbed the older man.

"Liv!" Elliot protested.

"If you know anything you have to tell us," Olivia looked at the old man, who looked down at her hand on his arm. Olivia let go of it and looked at him, reading on his face that he knew something… but what?

"I hear them," The man turned fully towards them; Olivia searched his shirt for a name tag and to her relief there was a faded one.

"Is your name George?" Olivia asked him calmly.

"That's what the tag says doesn't it?" George looked grim, "But ya don't care about my name do ya?" George sighed, "I hear them at night, the screaming…" George looked disturbed.

"You hear who?" Olivia asked gently.

"If I knew who I would tell ya," George then looked at her like she was purely insane, "Ah I see, you think I'm loopy don't ya?" George made a circular motion next to his head, "You think I see things and hear em don't ya?"

"My partner is just doing her job." Elliot told George, "And if you have heard people screaming, why not call the police?" Elliot was now at Olivia's side.

"Because police don't help! Does it look like I carry one of those things you young folk are carryin'?" Olivia shot Elliot an amused glance at the fact that they were referred to as young. "Nah, police don't help… not with that." George looked down, "I really must be going now," George all of the sudden was eager to leave, "Good luck with your search, huh?" Olivia put her hand on his cart and felt that it was cold.

"Yup, just what I thought," Olivia opened the stand and saw clothes and a toothbrush, "Do you stay there sometimes George?" Olivia showed Elliot the contents, "Because it doesn't look like you are really selling hot dogs," Olivia sighed, "In fact, how do I know your name is really George?"

"Smart police officer aren't you?" George pulled away from her, "Yes, smart, very… I never go inside… just outside when it gets crazy out here." George admitted, looking down.

"Would you like us to find a shelter for you?" Olivia asked him, looking at Elliot who was studying the hot dog stand.

"No… thank you but… no."

"Well George you can't just sleep outside, that's a crime." Elliot cleared his throat, once he did not find anything incriminating in George's stand.

"So you tell them to give me a house since mine burned down huh? I have to go…" George's last words made Olivia give Elliot a look. They watched him walk off, slowly pushing his fake hot dog cart.

"Why the hell is there always a strange old man in ghost stories?" Elliot sighed, shaking his head as George neared a corner, "And why do smart people like us always turn stupid? We should have taken him in."

"Newsflash, this isn't a ghost story." Olivia watched as George disappeared, then tugged on Elliot's sleeve.

"Sure as hell feels like one," Elliot grumbled, "Hey maybe George is our perp." Elliot's eyes met Olivia's.

"Oh yeah, he's got killer written all over him," Olivia rolled her eyes, "El, he's a harmless old man," Olivia began to walk through the long grass and groaned when she saw the shrubs they would have to go through. She had not dressed for shrubs; she was wearing one of her nicest shirts…

"Just you wait and see, George will end up being the culprit." Elliot stopped next to Olivia and stared at the shrubs, "We gotta go through those?" Elliot asked her, sounding like he expected her to tell him no, that they were hopping the fence again,

"That's the way to the tunnels," Olivia's answer made Elliot grimace, "You know we could always go in the way we did last night."

"Liv, the tunnels are part of the crime scene, it is our duty to go check them." Elliot seemed to like the alternative idea but veered to do the responsible thing.

"Dammit, I hate when you're right," Olivia sighed, staying planted where she was.

"I don't get to say this a lot so don't tell anyone I did…" Elliot prepared Olivia. She looked intrigued, "I don't wanna go in there." Elliot whispered and Olivia just chuckled, nodding her head in understanding,

"Look, we've already agreed that we do not believe in this ghost thing right?" Olivia insisted in a hard, firm voice. Elliot nodded with conviction.

"Right." He echoed.

"We're totally rational people who know that kids are just bamboozling us, it's nothing paranormal." Olivia shrugged and Elliot looked at her in amusement, "What?" Olivia asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Do you really believe all of that crap you just said?" Elliot gave her a teasing smile and she blew a stray hair out of her face.

"No, but we have to," Olivia gave in, "El, we are rational and sane people. These can't be ghosts, not by a long shot." Olive started towards the bramble and bushes, Elliot followed her.

"Liv, you're the one who thought that it was a ghost in the first place!" Elliot pointed out to her and she laughed dryly.

"Yeah because sometimes it's fun to be a little bit scared… but…"

"But what?"

"Well this place makes me more then scared," Olivia admitted

"How?" Elliot asked her gently.

"Well for one I feel like I'm being watched," Olivia looked away, "I feel like something is watching me when I'm here… it's more then scared. It's a feeling of panic mixed with dread."

"I understand," Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's stupid to feel that way," Olivia insisted.

"Not when it comes to a place like this, "Elliot took his hand away and Olivia turned back towards the shrubs.

"It's probably just my mind playing with me," Olivia suggested before heading towards the tangled bushes and trees.

"So you don't believe in the afterlife?" Elliot asked her, as he pulled a tree limb back for her to climb over.

"Like Angel's and Demons and stuff?" Olivia asked, cursing a prickly tree that got attached to her, "I'm stuck," Olivia cried out, pulling away, only causing a worse situation, her shirt was caught.

"Liv, hold on." Elliot made his way to her and she turned to him. There was a huge ripping sound and Olivia's eyes widened. Elliot paused for a moment, his hand an inch away from her now exposed back, "Good thing you wore a jacket huh?" Elliot tried to lighten to mood.

"This was my favorite blouse." Olivia's comment made Elliot snicker. He knew Olivia was a woman of course, but when she made girly comments it always amused him.

"Here," Elliot removed his jacket, to take off his work shirt.

"Elliot what the hell are you doing?"

"I have an undershirt on, you need to be covered." Elliot removed his blue collard shirt and he saw Olivia look bashful, he handed her the shirt and she shyly put it on underneath her own jacket.

"Thanks." She told him sounding grateful but looked embarrassed all of the same.

"Hey, what are partners for?" Elliot helped her until they got past all of the bushes, Elliot was covered with pollen and he sneezed.

"Bless you," Olivia told him, "Now where are these tunnels?"

"I think we're looking at em," Elliot looked down at a hidden door and Olivia removed a newspaper, exposing the entrance to a tunnel.

"Ladies first right?" Olivia said to him.

"How about we go in together?" Elliot suggested and Olivia gave him a critical look.

"Yes, because we can both fit so well." The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Look, I'm not letting you go in first," Elliot told her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh…?"

"Well, you know… rats… it's probably covered with… rats." Elliot began to ramble.

"El, let's just go in." Olivia got down on the ground and Elliot got beside her. On three they entered the tunnel. It was high enough for them to crouch and crawl… it was good neither one was claustrophobic.

"It's really dark in here." Elliot said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"I thought you brought the flashlights," Olivia told him, sounding alarmed.

"Do I look like I brought flashlights?" Elliot handed her, her phone as well. He had grabbed it after she had let it charge in the car.

"Smart ass." Olivia teased him and opened her cell phone. After a few minutes of crawling, Elliot stopped to take a break.

"I'm getting old." Elliot grumbled, making Olivia laugh.

"Yeah…" She grinned and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Liv." Elliot said to her dryly. All of the sudden, the lights on their cell phones went away and there was a sound that made them both tense. It was the sound of something moving and it echoed… it sounded like stone against stone.

"El?" Olivia reached out for him in the darkness.

"My cell phone is dead." Elliot told her in the cold dark, finding her hand with his. Olivia grasped it tightly as if she would fall if not for him.

"Mine too," Olivia shook it, then finally put in her pocket.

"OK, so we can either crawl back and do this right… or we can keep going." Elliot suggested.

"I say we go back, there's no way of knowing what is on the other side." Olivia made a great point, they struggled their way back only to find that they were both getting light headed from not seeing.

"You ok?" Elliot asked her and she nodded, then realizing he could not see her so she spoke.

"Just dizzy,"

"Well I think we're almost there… dammit, there should be daylight," Elliot sounded frustrated.

"There should be, shouldn't there? Did we make any turns?" Olivia asked him.

'Nope, it was a straight shot, come on Liv, crawl faster." Elliot pulled her and she did so. They kept going until after a few minutes both decided that they were in over their heads.

"El, is this the right way?" Olivia asked him in a scared voice.

"It has to be, we came from this direction," Elliot sounded baffled.

"Oh wait, I see light," Olivia strained, "Come on," They began their journey again. The light got bigger and then to their utter horror it began to move.

"Is it just me or is that light moving?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"It's moving," Determined to not let her mind get the best of her Olivia crawled faster, Elliot at her heals. Eventually they did have to stop because they came to wall, a dead end.

"Someone's playing with us," Elliot hit the wall.

"Feel around for something, anything." Olivia felt around the damp tunnel and was relieved when she felt a metal ladder, "El, I found something."

"What is it?" Olivia guided his hand to it and he sighed in relief.

"Where do you think it goes to?" Olivia asked him.

"Only one way to find out," Elliot helped Olivia slowly get onto the ladder and prayed to God that it was the way out.


	5. Realization

AN: So you guys are loving the story :D Let me know if it gets too scary!! I am a novelist and write my own fiction besides SVU, one of them involves stuff like this so I've done my research :P I own nothing but the Asylum and… George lol.

Elliot helped Olivia as they climbed into a room that resembled a bathroom, there were old metal tubs that looked like they had been used to bathe patients. There was white dust on Elliot's hands from climbing out and he rubbed his hands, attempting to get it off.

"How the hell did we get here?" Olivia asked the obvious question.

"We must have gotten lost in the dark," Elliot told her in a low voice. This room was not any lighter; it had a day glow to it due to the windows from other rooms stemming from the hallway.

"So now what do we do; search the whole hospital for clues?" Olivia asked Elliot as they began to walk over debris. There was a sudden scream and Olivia jumped on Elliot who held her close, looking embarrassed, Olivia let go of him and regained her composure.

"Come on," Elliot took Olivia's hand as they tried to get through the room, but the air seemed to be getting thicker.

"Which way did the scream come from?" Olivia asked him as they got into the hallway. It looked identical to the one they had been in the night before and a chill was sent down Elliot's spine.

"This is going to sound crazy but it sounded like it came from all over." Elliot admitted.

"I am so taking these kids in when we find them," Olivia muttered.

"That is if they are-"

"What? If they are kids?! Of course they are El… they have to be." Olivia did not sound like she believed what she had just said.

"Calm down Liv, look… ghosts can't hurt you right?"

"El, we are not dealing with ghosts!"

"Well we've gotta start moving, we can't just stay here all day." Elliot told her and she nodded.

"I go left and you go right?" Olivia suggested.

"No way, we are not splitting up, not without our cells-"

"El, aren't you forgetting something?" Olivia held up their new walkie talkies that they had been given. Resembling a cell phone, it was slim and black. Olivia point to Elliot's waist and he gave a sheepish smile but then it wavered.

"I've got a bad feeling Liv, I really don't think we should split up." Elliot bit his lip, what if something went wrong? What if one of them got lost? Or worse... hurt.

"We agree to stay on this hallway, every time we go into a room we let each other know." Olivia's plan sounded reasonable, it should have felt like the right thing to do. They were the best detectives on the SVU squad… logic was telling Elliot to OK it, his gut was telling him no.

"Stay on this floor Liv, no matter what." Elliot put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled warmly at him.

"Ok," She nodded and he didn't want to let go of her shoulder. He didn't want them to split up, he held up his walkie and hit the call button, "Testing." There was feedback on Olivia's and he smiled, "Well they work."

"Um…" Olivia looked like she wanted to say something.

"What Liv?"

"Nothing, just be careful ok?"

"You too." Elliot watched her begin to go down her side of the hallway. Elliot started his journey and looked in rooms, seeing if there was any that were worth going into. Most of the rooms still had their beds, mattresses thrown off of them… sheets adorned the floors. It was the hand prints that could have easily been blood that sent him over the edge. Realizing he had not heard from Olivia, he looked behind him and was alarmed to see her gone. Getting on his walkie, he hit the call button.

"Come in Liv," Elliot said, waited for a reply but got nothing, "LIV!" Elliot raised his voice, it echoed within the walls, they seemed to shake from his voice. Leaving his side of the hallway, he began towards the part Olivia had gone.

"Olivia?" Elliot began to call her name, forgetting the walkie, "Liv, answer me!" Elliot's heart began to race, he looked in room after room, he began to rush by the rooms so fast.

"AAAAAAH!" A scream sounded as Elliot rushed by one room, his eyes catching sight of a woman.

"Liv!" Elliot went back to the room, to only find an empty rocking chair, creaking back and forth… back and forth…. Elliot went in slowly, "Hello?" He called, no one answered him, "Liv?" Elliot saw that there was a closet next to him, it was closed with a white sheet. It looked like it was hiding a person, a figure… taking the sheet in one hand… gasping at how warm it was despite the cold temperature in the room. Elliot whipped the sheet aside and was horrified to see nothing. Not a person, not a reason for the scream or the figure. Elliot whipped around as he felt something touch his neck, but once again he found nothing but air.

"Liv?!" Elliot left the room and found it odd that the light had seemed to fade in the hallway, it was darker somehow, "Liv?" The fact that Olivia was not answering his calls made him lick his lips in nervousness. He needed to go get help… get a search party… but what if Olivia was in danger? Sure she had a habit of wondering away, but she had promised to not… she even told him she would walkie him if she would go into a room. After searching the entire floor, Elliot felt his hands begin to shake.

"Help!" A voice cried out, causing Elliot to become alert.

"Hello?!" Elliot followed the voice to his right.

"Oh God help me!" It was a male's voice, sounding like a teenager, "I'm so sorry! Please STOP." The boy's voice was eerily close.

"Police!" Elliot yelled out, taking his gun from his holster, "Where are you?!"

"I lied, I'm sorry, I was wrong… why are you doing this? Oh God stop!" The boy sounded like was being tortured in a way. Elliot followed the pleading and crying, for some reason it sounded so close it felt like it was right beside him.

"I've got you!" Elliot called to the boy, "I'm coming! Hang on!" Elliot finally came to a room, he could hear the crying like it was right next to him, walking into the room, gun stretched out, he saw a chair with what seemed to be caked with blood. Not letting his gun down, Elliot walked fully into the room. Seeing a boy huddled in the corner, Elliot approached him.

"Adam?" Elliot recognized him from the photo, the boys head was down in his arms, crying softly. His hands were bloody, scratched… he had cuts all over his arms but Elliot could not see his face, "Are you Adam Prowsky?" Elliot asked and the boy just sat in the corner, something about his body language was all wrong. Elliot got closer, he set his gun aside and reached his hand out to comfort the boy, to let him know he was going to be ok.

"Hey buddy look at me," Elliot told him, touching his shoulder, Elliot sucked in a breath as the boys head turned, falling limp. His eyes were closed, pentagrams carved into the eyelids. Elliot took his wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Elliot?" Olivia's voice made Elliot jump up and turn around. He was so relieved to hear her voice but infuriated at the same time. Olivia came into the room and Elliot rushed over to her.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Excuse me?! That should be my question! I have been looking all over for you," Olivia's eyes were teary and she bit her lip, "We agreed to use the walkie!"

"I did use the walkie! Liv, I found-" Elliot pulled her fully into the room and was knocked back into a wall by shock, "Where did he go?"

"Who?" Olivia looked around the room, caught sight of the bloody chair and made a face, "El, who?"

"Adam," Elliot demanded.

"Adam Prowsky?" Olivia looked around the room, "Where? "

"He was… right there… " Elliot pointed to the corner and felt his blood run cold.

"What do you mean he was right there?" Olivia frowned, "Well where did he go?"

"I don't know!" Elliot was now breathing heavily.

"Well he had to go somewhere El!" Olivia began to walk toward to the corner, but Elliot gabbed her wrist.

"We need help, "Elliot told Olivia and she kept looking around.

"You're right, we should get back to the house and round up Munch and Fin-"

"No Liv, I mean we need someone who deals with this kind of stuff." Elliot looked down at his feet.

"What?" Olivia sounded doubtful.

"Liv, we need a paranormal psychologist," Elliot stated.

"El, we agreed that this place is not-"

"I just touched and saw a dead boy with cuts and bruises all over… and he was then gone…"

"So what are you saying?"

"We need a professional ghost hunter."

AN: hahaha…. While I was writing this someone texted me and I screamed bloody murder… not even kidding LOL. Yes I have scared myself by my own writing before haha.


	6. Crazy

AN: Oh my goodness, I even scared myself with that last chapter… no joke guys. I totally was like on edge while writing it and my cell phone did really go off and I screamed, almost waking my daughter up… lol.

"A ghost hunter?" Olivia was absolutely convinced that Elliot must have seen something traumatic, "El, this place isn't haunted."

"Liv, you didn't see what I did ok?" Elliot was so pale that Olivia did not argue with him, "I saw him, touched him… he was as real as you and me… so cold though… so where did he go?" Elliot looked Olivia dead in the eye, "Where did he go?"

"Come on El, let's find a way out of here and get a search team," Olivia set aside her own shaking fear from losing sight of Elliot only a few minutes earlier. She had no idea how she had gotten to the floor below them, her walkie had kept working but Elliot had not answered. Elliot nodded as she took his hand, leading him to the end of the hallway to a staircase.

"You were gone too, Liv," Elliot told her as Olivia tried to decide which way they should go.

"So were you," Olivia looked out of the window and her breath caught, "How the hell did we get so high up?! That's impossible," Olivia looked at Elliot, who peered out of the window and he shook his head.

"So let's go down," Elliot tugged on her hand and she followed him down the endless steps. How they had gotten to the fifth floor, Olivia could never explain. She would never be able to explain how she was all of the sudden on the floor below Elliot just by sticking her head into a room, bringing it back out to see that her surroundings had changed. Noticing the faded floor numbers, Olivia decided that number one would take them to outside. Since there were levels A B and C below.

"Elliot, what do we tell the captain? That you found Adam?"

"I found him Liv, but he got lost again," Elliot sounded so distant it scared Olivia.

"El, I'm not going to lie but you're scaring me," Olivia turned to him and his eyes were glazed over, his face had a vacant look on it.

"I'm scaring myself," He told her, looking through her it felt like.

"This way," A whisper said into Olivia's ear and she jumped.

"What? What happened?" Elliot seemed to be taken out of his trance as Olivia took in her own shock.

"You didn't hear that?!" Olivia asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" Elliot asked her.

"The girls voice," Olivia closed her eyes and when she opened them there was a girl standing at the end of the dark hallway, a light from the sun glowing in, showing her an exit. Not mentioning anything to Elliot, Olivia began to walk towards the figure of the girl. She was hidden in the shadows.

"Liv, how do you know that this is the way out?" Elliot asked, as he followed Olivia. She did not ask him if he saw her, it was not important at the moment.

"This way," Olivia told Elliot, the girl seemed to melt back into the shadows as the two got closer and Olivia, not wanting to believe what she had seen, was grateful for the way out.

"There's a chain," Elliot stated the obvious and Olivia looked at the door. Despite the rusted chain she pushed against it, it did not budge.

"Cha," A sound came from their right, startling the two detectives.

"The window in that room is open," Olivia pointed so Elliot could see, she was right, it appeared to be open.

"Come on," They went into the room, the door slamming behind them, Olivia reach out for Elliot and he helped her out of the window before getting himself out.

"This isn't right," Elliot said and Olivia knew what he meant.

"Since when was the sun setting? How long were we in there?" Olivia asked as they hurried away from the asylum.

"Let's just get back to the precinct," Elliot took her arm slightly and they made their way, deciding to forget the tunnels, they climbed the fence and got back to the car after making it through the trees and shrubs again.

"Oh my God," Elliot's jaw dropped when they saw that the tires on the car were visibly slashed.

"Where the HELL have you two been?!" The Captain's voice was outraged, "They're here!" He called. Fin and Munch appeared, looking relieved. Then a search party came over to them, checking them to make sure they were ok.

"We got lost," Elliot said.

"What about your phones?" Fin asked.

"Dead." Olivia answered, "They died while we were in the tunnels."

"How the hell did you two stay lost in there for ten hours?" The captain accused them. The two detectives became flustered.

"Ten hours?!"

"We were gone for ten hours?" Elliot looked at Olivia who just shook her head.

"That's not possible," Olivia said in a hushed voice.

"Well neither is ending up on the fifth floor without getting there," Elliot mumbled to her.

"Say that again?" The captain looked truly concerned for them and Olivia just said nothing.

"Adam Prowsky, I found Adam Prowsky," Elliot changed the subject.

"Cold?" The captain asked.

"Yeah, I think." Elliot looked as though he wanted to fall into a hole.

"You think? Well either he was dead or alive, pick one." The Captain studied Elliot's face, when he did not answer, the captain looked grim.

"I want you two to get checked out at St. Mary's,"

"Captain, we're fine… just got a little lost," Olivia tried to explain, "We just don't know how… or…"

"Alex is working on getting a warrant to search the place entirely, I will buzz her and let her know that Adam Prowsky was found," The captain took out his cell phone.

"But-" Elliot began.

"What is it detective?" Cragen looked at Elliot with slight annoyance and Elliot just clamped his mouth shut.

"Nothing," Elliot exchanged a look with Olivia and they were escorted to two ambulances.

"Are you going to tell them?" Olivia asked him as they were helped.

"Yeah," Elliot admitted.

"They'll think you've gone crazy," Olivia said to him and he looked sad.

"I know," Olivia's breath caught as she watched Elliot get into the ambulance.

"Come on detective," A man in a suit said to Olivia as he helped her into the her own ambulance. Once she was hooked up to a heart monitor, the medic decided to ask her a few questions.

"Did anything happen to you while you were in there?"

"Just a few things but nothing to lead to the fact that we were in there for ten hours," Olivia admitted.

"So you do not recall being in there for that long?" The medic made a note.

"I am not crazy," Olivia insisted, "And neither is my partner," Olivia saw the medic's face stay the same and she got frustrated.

"You two will be evaluated at the hospital," The medic explained to her.

"For what?"

"Well the fact that you cannot remember anything for the past ten hours… either you and your partner experienced a trauma or you're lying," The medic was blunt and Olivia took offense.

"We were not gone for ten hours!" Olivia knew that time was against them and she began to feel as crazy as she possibly ever could, "How can two people have the same memory loss?"

"We're here," The medic did not answer Olivia's question, she was rolled into the hospital, Elliot was next to her on his own gurney and they were taken to the hallway right next to each other for a moment.

"They think that we're crazy," Olivia told him.

"We're not Liv," Elliot told her, even though he sounded like he was doubting himself.

"Ok you two, we need to separate you so the doctors can speak with you now," Olivia was rolled into a room as Elliot was rolled to the room next to her. Olivia was not sure what to think now… what was going to happen to them?

******SVU**********SVU**************

"I want to see a priest," Elliot said to the nurse who was hooking him up to a blood pressure machine.

"A priest sir?"

"Yes, I'm very religious and you would be breaking hospital policy if you did not allow to me to see clergy," Elliot worked the young nurse who looked a bit intimidated.

"I'll let the doctor know," She left the room and Elliot laid there all alone in his room. For some reason he did not feel like it was just him in there. Looking around, he took notice that only part of the room was lit while the other part was completely dark.

"Mr. Stabler?" A female doctor entered the room, looking warm and friendly.

"Yeah?" Elliot turned away from the dark and paid attention to her.

"Your vitals look good and we have honored your request to see a priest, now can you tell me what happened while you were on your investigation?" The doctor sat and Elliot noticed that she had a title for psychiatry on her badge.

"You're a shrink?" Elliot asked and she just smiled.

"I'm just here to talk to you about what you might have experienced, your captain was expressing great concern and the fact that you claim to have been inside for ten hours, you do not remember?"

"No, I was not in there for ten hours, that's impossible," Elliot explained, furious that he and Olivia had lost time.

"What makes it impossible?" The doctor asked him and he just shook his head back and forth, noticing a dull headache forming.

"We were only in there for an hour… maybe two at most." Elliot began to talk.

"What happened within those hours?" The doctor's voice was comforting, not accusing and Elliot closed his eyes, willing himself to share what had happened.

"I found one of the victims we were looking for," Elliot swallowed hard.

"What happened when you found him?" The doctor pressed.

"I heard… well… um I was looking for Liv, she had disappeared…. I couldn't find her, so I went looking for her-"

"Is it possible that you spent longer then you remember searching for her?"

"I guess," Elliot admitted in doubt.

"Is it also possible that the fear of something horrible happening to your partner might have caused you to panic? Losing time without realizing it?" The doctors words made sense, Elliot knew that she had a good point… was it possible? It did not feel like it…

"I guess so," Elliot answered again.

"You are a respected man, Mr. Stabler, I want to rule out all of the options before suggesting other things."

"What other things? That I'm crazy?" Elliot scoffed, "I'm not crazy, but I saw what I saw."

"And what did you see?"

"I saw Adam Prowsky, appeared to be dead… he had…. He was cut and bruised," Elliot did not go any further.

"You see victims all of the time, what made this boy so different?" The doctor asked and Elliot just shrugged.

"I don't know."

"We're going to do a CT scan just to make sure everything is alright up there ok? Now my diagnoses is that you were just afraid for your partner and the fear of being lost in somewhere has caused you to block out some things." The doctor stood.

"Can I still see the priest?" Elliot asked and she nodded.

"You sure can," The doctor left and Elliot once again did not feel alone. In fact he felt restless all of the sudden, he was worried about Olivia, worried about what was going to happen to him. Why had he seen what he had? It couldn't have been possible, there had to be a logical explanation… there just had to be.

**********SVU***********SVU*********

"Got the warrant, now I want you two to search top to bottom," The captain ordered Munch and Fin.

"If you don't hear from us in ten hours, call a search party," John Munch quipped and Fin shoved him playfully. There were uniforms entering the building to help with the search.

"You think they're going to be ok?" Fin asked John who shrugged.

"Maybe they were doing something else for ten hours if you know what I mean," John winked at Fin.

"Whatever man, let's just get in and get out, this place gives me the willies," Fin shuddered.

"It's just an old crazy asylum," John chuckled, "With its history though I'm not shocked."

"What history?" Fin asked as they knocked down a door, getting their flashlights out.

"You've never heard the history of this place?! And you call yourself a detective," John pushed passed some debris and showed his light in front of them. Fin did the same as they began to walk. Fin looked over his shoulder, getting the feeling that someone was behind him but shook it off.

"So tell me the story behind this place or are you two scared to tell it?" Fin joked with John.

"Well before it was a mental hospital it was a huge mansion, to the richest man in Manhattan or well this side anyway. It was said that he had women on all floors to have his children… each woman had their own floor as did the children."

"That's sick," Fin was appalled.

"Oh it gets even worse my friend… the children had to be girls."

"What?"

"He had to have girls so he could sell them to men coming through. That was how Makin got rich and no one said anything because his services were so good." John paused as they headed into a main room that was filled with old dining tables, covered with cobwebs and dust, "It was said that if a women ever gave birth to a male, he would kill it." John walked over to a window and rubbed away some dust, "You see that huge field out there?"

"Yeah," Fin peered out of the window and John shook his head.

"It used to be filled with unmarked graves… before condemning this place; it was ordered that all graves be dug up and the bodies taken to Potter's Field cemetery on Hart's Island. They found over two hundred bodies… there were said to be more but they were never dug up."

"Oh my god," Fin got a bad taste in his mouth as he stared out at the field, despite the sun that was going down he had to look away for it was too much for him, "So what happened to this Makin guy?"

"No one knows, he disappeared one day… just all of the sudden… the men who were getting his services began talking about it. There was one girl though that was found… she was in her teens, said that she woke up one day and found out her father was gone. She was sent to live in an orphanage where she later passed away from Typhoid Fever." John had led Fin back into the hallway and they walked down it slowly, looking into rooms, then kept walking.

"So how did this place become an Asylum?"

"Well, this place was perfect and when it was sold to the city when no one was able to use it anymore, it was given for charity. Made into a state Asylum," John turned to Fin, "You've really never heard about this place?"

"Well I knew it was an Asylum but I never really looked into why it was or how it became one, never had a reason," Fin once again looked behind him and was surprised to see a girl at the end of the hallway, "John!" Fin turned the man in the direction of the girl and shown his flashlight but there was nothing there.

"What?" John looked and then turned to Fin, "There's nothing there… did someone get freaked out by a little ghost story?" John rolled eyes and grinned at Fin, "I won't let the ghost's get you, not like they got Benson and Stabler," John's joke did not make Fin laugh. He had seen a little girl and he was determined to find out more about it…

AN: ooooh a slight twist… I thought you guys should know the History of the place… and John Munch seemed like the best guy to tell the tale :D


	7. Possession

AN: Thunderstorm happened while writing this chapter… EEEEEP. It's funny, a lot of my usual readers are not reading this lol. It is much different then I usually write. I am very happy that there are people who are loving this story :-)

"So you agree that you may have amnesia?" The doctor asked Olivia who was less then convinced that she he had amnesia but she was sick of the run around so she bit the bullet and answered.

"Yes,"

"I'd like to keep you for observation if that's alright with you," The male doctor said and Olivia shook her head.

"I'd really just like to go home, doctor," Olivia swallowed hard, "How is my partner?"

"I wouldn't know but I can check for you,"

"Thank you," Olivia watched as he took some more notes.

"Well I can't make you stay overnight but you will have to sign something saying that you refused medical care."

"Fine," Olivia hoped that the captain didn't check it, he would make her come back.

"Ok then, I'll go get the discharge nurse,"

"Can I get dressed?" Olivia asked, pointing to the hospital gown she had been asked to put on.

"Sure, hang tight."

"Thanks doctor," Olivia smiled at him, she watched him leave before getting out of bed to change into her clothes. Turning her back to the door, she heard it open, causing her to become surprised, "HEY!" She yelled at no one. The door was still closed and Olivia had not been invaded. So why did she feel the need to back into the wall?

"Is everything ok?" The doctor stuck his head in, looking down just in case Olivia was not decent.

"Just… um yeah, saw a spider," Olivia knew if she told him the real reason he would insist that she stay longer.

"Let me know when you are dressed," He closed the door and Olivia dressed quickly, hurried over to the door and opened it, "That was quick," He smiled at her.

"How is my partner?" Olivia cut to the chase.

"He is accepting treatment, unlike someone else,"

"Can I go see him?" Olivia signed papers without even worrying about what they really said and took her take home forms.

"Sure, for a bit." The doctor took her down the hall and she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Elliot called, Olivia entered and she saw his face light up, "Liv, how did you get free?"

"Simple…" Olivia shut the door.

"You lie to them?"

"Maybe just a fib-let," Olivia held up her hand in defense.

"I'm waiting on a priest," Elliot told her and she raised her brow.

"A priest?"

"Yes… someone who could possibly help-"

"Or have you committed!" Olivia took a seat next to Elliot's bed and pulled herself closer to him so she could keep her voice down, "El, if you tell him that you saw something demonic he will tell the doctor and the doctor will have you put in the psych ward!"

"Liv, I saw something supernatural, not demonic," Elliot insisted, looking slightly offended.

"I think we should do what you mentioned earlier," Olivia admitted.

"I mentioned a lot earlier, refresh my memory." Elliot cleared his throat.

"A ghost hunter," Olivia muttered with a scowl on her face, "But can we please not call them that? It makes me feel horribly teen-aged," Olivia sighed.

"Paranormal investigator?" Elliot suggested and Olivia nodded.

"Much better,"

"So what, we look in the yellow pages under ghosts? Come on, Liv." Elliot laid his head back down on his pillow.

"We'll go online," Olivia shrugged, "I am sure there has got to be someone, something we can find online. All we need is someone to go in there who… well…" Olivia struggled.

"Someone who knows what they're doing?" Elliot watched Olivia's face, "Don't worry Liv, we weren't trained to work with ghosts and crap… just special victims." Elliot looked away at a painting on the wall.

"But there is no such thing as ghosts," Olivia stood up and began to pace.

"Liv, I saw… if only you had…" Elliot bit his lip, "No I take that back, I would not have wanted you to see it… it was worse than the victims we deal with on a daily basis… can you believe that? It was actually worse… I can't get it out of my head… his eyes," Elliot shut his own and shook his head as if trying to rid his mind of the images.

"El, what did you see?" Olivia finally asked him, she had wanted to know… but she was so scared to know what had made Elliot Stabler so rattled, such a strong and brave man all of the time.

"I heard screams, he was yelling for help Liv," Elliot looked away and down at the floor, "So I went to help him… when I found him he was in a corner, not moving… there were pentagrams carved into his eyelids. When I heard your voice, I wanted to show you… that I found him but the body just disappeared." Elliot looked pained, "Does this mean I'm crazy? I feel crazy…"

"You are not crazy," Olivia insisted, "I would tell you if you were," She did not smile at him, no there was nothing funny about any of this.

"I still want to see the priest," Elliot told Olivia and she nodded.

"Are you going to tell him what you saw?"

"Just ask about… certain things." Elliot looked at his hands. There was a knock on the door and Elliot invited whoever it was in. It was the priest; he looked like he had stepped out of a movie.

"El, I'll let you talk to him… I'm going to go get a cup of coffee," Olivia said, not wanting to tell Elliot where she really was going.

"Liv…" Elliot began.

"I'll come see you in a little bit,"

"Olivia!" Elliot's voice was drowned out by her leaving the room. Elliot might be stuck there for the time being, but she wasn't. It was in Olivia's blood to research and find facts… to solve this problem. Heading to the cafeteria, she ended up passing it and going outside of the hospital doors. It was still early… she would not dare go to the precinct; the captain would have her head on a stick. Olivia was not above going to the library to use their computers; in fact she thought it was the safest thing. It was only a few blocks so Olivia decided to walk, as she did, the sun was going down more quickly and darkness was falling. Even though the gun was nestled next to her hip, it did not help matters.

"Hey!" Someone cried out. Olivia, not realizing until she was on the ground that she had walked into someone, felt embarrassed.

"Sorry," She saw that the boy was in his teens.

"It's ok, I'm used to it," The boy rubbed his neck and Olivia helped him up, taking notice of the books that had fallen out of his arms.

"You know about this stuff?" Olivia held up a book callied "The Paranormal Experience, advanced."

"A little, these aren't mine though. I'm just delivering them to a friend, I work at a local bookstore and… hey… why do you care?" The teen took the book and regained his composure.

"Look, I need help with…. Well this kind of stuff," Olivia pointed to the books in his arms and he looked at her wearily.

"I don't summon the dead or talk to ghosts, why don't you look up psychics in the phone book?"

"You think I'm crazy? Well I'm not," Olivia pulled out her badge and showed it the boy, "I am a detective and… well I'm doing an investigation of the Makin Manor/ mental institute that is… what's wrong?" Olivia asked as the boy backed away a little.

"You didn't go in there by any chance did you?" The boy asked.

"Well I kind of had to, it's my job." Olivia was getting tired.

"And you saw things in there that you can't explain, I'm guessing," The boy now looked understanding.

"Basically," Olivia took in a deep breath, "Can you're friend help?"

"The old Asylum is uncharted waters, you never mess with the life that hasn't moved on… that is something you just don't do."

"Well like I said, my partner and I had no choice and now there is a search party in the entire building."

"Come on, you need to speak to Alfred and fast," The boy took her by the hand and she followed him to an old alley, "I'm Derek by the way… Alfred is my mentor… he is different… but a good different… you'll see what I mean." Olivia followed Derek down the alleyway and was not surprised to see a hidden door.

"Derek, I've told you… shoes off my boy and detective so good of you to drop in," Alfred was in his sixties, he looked like a normal man but the fact that he knew that Olivia was there gave her a cold chill.

"See?" Derek gave Olivia a look and she just nodded. Olivia refused to take her shoes off, it would be unprofessional.

"So, you are the one that has awakened the manor, is that correct?" Alfred asked, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"No, I just started an investigation. Kids have been breaking in there… disappearing… it's my job."

"I know, you work special victims, correct?" Alfred just stared her in the eyes, "Those kids went in, giving themselves to the forces lying in the there. They were weak… you detective are not weak and nor is your partner and for that you are in danger."

"Danger of what? Being startled to death? Look my partner saw something today that has caused him to go to a priest, we lost ten hours in that place without even feeling it. I ended up in a different place then I began somehow and dammit I do not believe in this stuff!" Olivia began to feel flustered. Alfred simply stared at her.

"Your partner, is he alright?"

"Well he's in the hospital right now,"

"He has something on him," Alfred closed his eyes and held out his hands an inch away from his body, "Yes… something has attached itself to him."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Olivia looked at Derek and he just stood back watching his mentor in action.

"It won't leave him until he has done what it wants," Alfred opened his eyes and looked at Olivia, dark pools were now in his eyes and Olivia felt the hair on her arms stand up.

"You mean he's possessed?" Olivia asked in doubt.

"Taken over, there's a difference. When a spirit attaches itself to you, it means it will speak through you, act through you at times." Alfred look grim, "I'm afraid your partner is going to be a different man until it goes away." As much as Olivia hated to admit it, Alfred was right. Elliot had been acting strange since earlier.

"What do I have to do to help him?" Olivia asked, "Let's say I buy what you're saying, which I don't! But let's just say for the sake of it… if this was really happening… what do I do?"

"Oh Olivia… you're a smart woman… I'm sure you already know." Alfred looked a bit calm.

"I am not going to kill him if that's what you-"

"You provoke it," Alfred said, causing Derek to gasp.

"Alfred no, she can't do that! It's too dangerous!" Derek began to panic, "You're not supposed to provoke them! Not unless you want to… want to…"

"But Derek that is exactly what Olivia wants to do, she wants it gone and wants to know what it wants…" Alfred looked back at Olivia once Derek calmed down, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Olivia felt the air getting colder and her teeth began to chatter.

"To provoke it,"

AN: Wait… what? Provoke something??!! What?

Who?

When?

If you are confused, good :0 )

If you know what I am talking about, good too…

Next chapter up tonight in a bit.


	8. Meetings with the Dead

AN: So after reading this fic, I went back and revised every chapter. The story has not changed just the grammar and spelling. I noticed that there were a lot of typos!!! So those have been taken care of… sorry for the delay in an update!

"I'm sorry but this is feeling really Hollywood at the moment, can I sit for a second?" Olivia put a hand to her forehead and took a seat in a plush red chair.

"Of course this is not easy for you at all," Alfred knelt down in front of Olivia, "Derek, go get Olivia some water," The boy had set the books down and was now running off to the kitchen, "Now listen to me, I know that you are not used to any of this but your partner has not got much time."

"None of this is real, it's just a bad dream," Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm going to wake up in my bed and it will all just be one bad dream," She then felt a warm hand on her own.

"I am afraid that this is all real dear," Alfred sighed, "Are you religious at all Olivia?"

"I guess," She felt her body begin to shake, Derek returned with a glass of water and she accepted it, "I mean I don't go to church every Sunday or whatever… but ok."

"Religious or not, the spirit does not care… but you need protection if you are going to have to deal with all of this."

"Wait, you're not going to help me?" Olivia's eyes widened.

"I am going to help you the best way I can… but I refuse to set foot in that Asylum." Alfred's eyes spoke true and Olivia threw the glass on the floor, it shattered into a million pieces and she stood. Derek jumped and Olivia put a hand up.

"I'm sorry," She told the teen who just nodded in understanding, "What do mean you refuse to go in there?! You're the expert."

"I cannot go in there… I will not-"

"I will," Derek said, his voice deeper than it had been.

"Derek…" Alfred looked at the young man.  
"She needs help," Derek insisted to Alfred, "Now I know why you can't go in there Al… but I can."

"Derek, you know the risks of going into a place that charged, you cannot do this by yourself." Alfred looked from Derek to Olivia.

"I know enough,"

"He's not of age," Olivia pointed out to Alfred, then turned to Derek, "You're not of age, I can't permit you to-"

"According to the state of New York I am, I got emancipated at sixteen, I will be eighteen in two weeks," Derek explained to Olivia, "I know what I am doing."

"What is so bad about this place that causes you to not go there?" Olivia asked Alfred, "All I need is someone who knows what they are doing."

"Oh detective… if only you knew," Alfred looked down, "I used to, it was what I offered people. I would go into their houses, places of employment and yes… even the old Asylum… to clear and cleanse." Alfred's admission made Olivia bit frustrated, so why was he refusing to go in there now, "I know what you are wondering… what makes me not want to go into that evil place now?" Alfred took note of the surprised look on Olivia's face, "You're his best friend aren't you? Elliot, I mean… you're his-"

"Don't change the subject! If it is as bad as you say it is then why has it not been torn down? And what the hell is wrong with my El?"

"I've already told you what is wrong with your partner, you just aren't listening." Alfred bit his lip, "You are a stubborn woman Olivia and I can see that you are in denial of what is going on here," Alfred's word rang true, "So there is only way to make you believe." Alfred turned around and went to a black curtain against the wall, "Derek?"

"Can I ask where on earth you're going?" Olivia asked them as the curtain was pulled to the side and she saw a dark room, filled with candles… a table… chairs… Olivia looked away.

"We're about to communicate with the dead, detective, care to join us?" Olivia said nothing as she followed them into the room. It was ice cold inside and she pulled her jacket around her. Deciding to give this the benefit of the doubt, she sat down where Alfred pulled a chair out for her. Olivia had to believe this was really happening, for Elliot's sake. After all she had been the one to want to investigate this case so bad, she liked a good ghost story but never in her life did she ever believe that it was real.

"Now communicating with the dead is usually done in poor manners, tarot cards and Ouija boards… all of those portals are for demonic and evil entities to cross over. A lot of people do not realize that protective measures need to be taken," Alfred explained to Olivia handing her a plate, she watched as he took out to more and gave one to himself and one to Derek, "Kosher salt for protection," Alfred put some on Olivia's plate, "Holy water as well," He handed Olivia a goblet and she went to touch it but he stopped her, "No, it must not be touched." She took back her hand and set it down in her lap.

"Who-"

"No, do not speak yet Olivia," Alfred was now getting out a video camera and a tape recorder, like the ones that she used to record interrogations, "Have you ever heard of an EVP Olivia?" She shook her head, "Electronic voice Phenomenon," Alfred explained, "What we cannot hear will be picked up by frequencies that can record the other side." Alfred turned on the recorder and set it down in the middle of the table, "As for the camera, it will also aid us in seeing anything that will show itself." He set it down on the table as well. Alfred took a seat and held his hand out to Olivia; she took it as well as Derek's.

"I ask for protection in this quest to aid us on our journey into the spirit realm, no harm is to be approached and if it is, it is to be struck down in the name of Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit." Alfred spoke, "Now Olivia repeat after me," Alfred squeezed her hand, "I believe in the powers above and beyond, show yourself now."

"I believe in the powers above and beyond," Olivia paused, feeling her body get heavy, "Show yourself now." The table began to shake and Olivia held onto their hands even tighter.

"Spirits who need to speak, tell us… say it now… what do you need from us, from Olivia… from Elliot." Alfred spoke. Olivia heard a noise that was like the wind and she looked around her. Looking at Derek, he was staring at his plate and then his eyes locked on something behind her. Alfred grasped Olivia's hand tighter, "Don't look." He told Olivia and she did not. She felt it though, felt something standing behind her, felt someone watching her… like she was their dinner. Olivia held in a gasp when she saw out of the corner of her eye, the figure of a little girl. The same girl she had seen the first night in the padded room, the girl she had witnessed showing her the way out. The girls made her way behind Alfred… her eyes were complete black holes. She put her face right next to his before swooping next to Derek, he did not look at the girl, but Olivia knew that he saw her.

"What is it you want? Speak more clearly," Alfred looked at the girl in white, the girl who was almost transparent but so real at the same time. She opened her mouth, it stretched bigger then a normal mouth would and once again, it too was filled with black… he head began to jerk and her mouth moved as if she were trying to scream.

"NO!" The scream vibrated in Olivia's ears and she put her hands over her ears.

"Olivia no!" Alfred cried out to her, but it was too late. Olivia had broken the circle, the contact; in an instant the girl was gone. The lights flickered and the electronics that had been on the table turned off in a heartbeat.

"Oh God," Olivia felt like she was about to be sick, her body was beginning to feel even more heavy, her eyelids drooping, she wanted to go to sleep, "W-what is happening to me?" Olivia managed to get out, before she fell to the ground Derek ran over to catch her.

"Derek, take her to the other room, I will close the circle, get some sage and begin to smudge her," Alfred ordered Derek.

"Need to die," Olivia told Derek as he half carried her, half walked her into the other room, "Please kill me."

"You're going to be ok Olivia, fight it," Derek told her. She all of the sudden felt a surge of energy and pushed him away, feeling more angry then she ever had in her entire life, all of the rage that she had ever had for every perp that had killed and raped a little girl or boy, all the rage she had ever felt for her mother… it was all going through her, "Alfred!!!" Derek yelled for him as Olivia began to throw things, her mind would not stop.

"I don't want to," Olivia screamed, "No, I don't want to," Olivia fell to the ground, her body aching and reeling.

"OUT!" Alfred put his hands on Olivia and she bent in ways that made her feel like she was going to break her back, "I call on…" But his voice was muddled; Olivia could feel something struggling inside of her. Something did not want to leave her mind, her body… she could feel it… then as if a boulder had been pulled off of her, she gasped for air and Alfred was handing something to Derek who ran into the other room, "Olivia can you hear me?"

"Mmm," Olivia felt tears from in her eyes, her body still aching from what had just happened.

"Olivia, it's gone." Alfred ran a hand over her hair, "You're going to see some smoke, it will be the sage," Alfred explained to her, but it was hard for Olivia to even concentrate. She saw Alfred hold up dried leaves that were mint colored and waved it over her, smoke engulfed her and she breathed it in, beginning to feel better. Once Alfred was done, Derek had returned with a cool rag to set on her forehead.

"What happened?" Olivia finally managed to speak.

"It was my fault; I should have told you that the circle was not to be broken…" Alfred had lit another cigarette and Olivia was helped to the couch by Derek.

"The girl… I saw her at the Asylum… she was the one that we saw the first night and then… earlier," Olivia told Alfred and he nodded.

"The feelings you just went through are nothing compared to what Elliot will go through if you don't provoke the spirit now," Alfred told her and she blinked at him a few times.

"How do I provoke it? What do I have to do?"

********SVU***************SVU*****************

"I told you Kathy, I'm fine," Elliot growled to his ex wife, "I'm stuck at this damn hospital is what I am, you think I'm not ok? I'm in the best place to be right now," Elliot did not know why he was so angry with her, wait… yes he did. She was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"Elliot, what has gotten into you? I just came by to check on you," Kathy looked hurt but he did not care, "I'll leave you alone… I'll call you." Kathy left the room and Elliot thought about earlier… how things had not gone so well with the priest….

_Earlier…._

_"Mr. Stabler, I'm reverend James… it is good to meet you my son," The reverend sat down next to Elliot, "I apologize for scaring off your friend."_

_"She's my partner… she's… probably gone off to do something stupid," Elliot sighed, "Not that she's stupid, she's very smart… it's just… she doesn't listen… ever." Elliot told the priest._

_"I can see that you are very angry Elliot." The reverend stated the obvious, "Do you need the hand of God to help you through this right now?" For some reason the question made Elliot react in a way he never thought he would._

_"I don't need God," Elliot told the reverend, "God should have taken care of that boy," Elliot looked at the man, "God should have taken care of every kid and victim I have ever had to pick up because some monster raped and murdered them," Elliot ground his teeth, "I want to go home."_

_"I can understand why you are angry with God, Elliot. The work you do would cause anyone to be angry with God."_

_"I want to go home," Elliot repeated, even though he really didn't… he didn't know what he meant by that but there was something in his mind telling him that he needed to go home._

_"You will be going home soon," The reverend spoke, "Elliot, are you sure that you are ok?"_

_"I saw that boy," Elliot began, not looking at James, "I saw the pentagrams on his eyelids… he was dead… but then he wasn't…" Elliot finally looked at the reverend, "Only the Devil can do that,"_

_"Do you believe that you witnessed the work of the Devil today, Elliot?"_

_"What else would it be?" Elliot asked._

_"Maybe you will feel better once the boy is found."_

_"The boy will never be found," Elliot said, feeling himself smile, "No one will ever find him._

_"Do you find that funny?"_

_"Yes," Elliot admitted, not knowing why on earth he did find it funny, it was not in the least but something deep down made him laugh, "That stupid kid should have never gone in there…" Elliot told the reverend._

_"It's not his fault-"_

_"Oh yes it is," Elliot kept grinning, "He should have known that boys aren't allowed in there," Elliot shook his head back and forth, "I hate boys." The reverend got a strange look on his face and stood._

_"You wait here; I'm going to go get the doctor for you." James set a hand on Elliot's before leaving the room._

_"Stupid boy… stupid… dumb… disgusting boy." Elliot kept going, he didn't stop until a team came in to sedate him._

_END earlier…_

Elliot laid in his hospital bed, the drugs still in his system. If they were not making him feel so groggy he would try to escape… try to go home.

"Lonely?" A man's voice spoke and Elliot turned to look at the door.

"I want to go home!" Elliot insisted.

"Ok… alright… I'll take you home." The man was older, he looked like he was in his sixties, he came over to Elliot's side and began unhooking the machines.

"Who the hell are you?" Elliot asked him, "And how do you know where I live?"

"I know Olivia," The older man used Olivia's name and Elliot felt the sudden urge to need Olivia… want her…. Where was she? "Do you want to go home or want me to take you to Olivia?"

"Take me to her," Elliot helped the man get him unhooked, "Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Alfred."

AN: hahah… why when I am always updating this story that ghost related stuff happens??? My mom just called to ask me about some paranormal stuff, I used to be part of a paranormal investigations group that is famous and she wanted to ask me on how her friend could get helped by them… WEIRD.

REVIEW please :D Tell me what you think… yes? No?


	9. Pure

AN: So glad you're loving the story :o) I know it's not my normal… but this is so fun to write. Warning, this chapter contains possibly disturbing content… ok there I warned you. I know that you are still going to read it… who doesn't love a good ghost story?

Olivia sat in front of an antique mirror, staring at herself. Her hair was up in a French twist and the dress she had on was magnificent.

"You look beautiful," Derek told her, putting a pearl necklace around her neck. Olivia blotted her dark red lip stick and sat up straight, trying to calm her nerves.

"So nothing is going to happen to me right?" Olivia asked the teen, who looked at her in the mirror.

"I don't know," Derek answered honestly, "It depends on how bad it's gotten,"

"But he is still Elliot right?" Olivia turned to Derek as he handed her a pair of white gloves, she did not take them, "He will still be Elliot… right?" Derek did not answer her.

"You have to look the part," Derek nodded towards the white pair of gloves and Olivia put them on. She was in a dress that had to be an antique, it was red and the corset she was wearing made her breasts practically pop out of her top.

"You didn't answer me," Olivia accused him.

"Who you are about to meet tonight will look like Elliot, smell like Elliot, walk like Elliot… talk like him… but it will not be the Elliot you know." Derek finally told her.

"Will he be dangerous?" Olivia asked, swallowing a large lump in her throat. There was a loud creak before Derek could answer and Olivia heard Elliot's voice.

"This not my home old man, you take me to my home. This is a dump, such disgusting, filthy walls… covered…" Elliot was making no sense.

"Now what?" Olivia looked at Derek in alarm.

"You know what," Derek looked over at the fainting couch that had been set up specifically for Olivia and she shut her eyes, "Go, now." Derek left the room, behind a black curtain and Olivia got into position. She watched the closed door with anticipation, she was supposed to play along with Elliot… that was what she had been told… to go along with him… the door flung open and Olivia saw Elliot and Alfred.

"There she is," Alfred told Elliot, his eyelids were either very dilated or they had changed their color to full black. Olivia attempted to look as seductive as possible and Elliot looked at her with hungry eyes. She had been warned that Elliot might attempt to kiss her… even… do more things to her. She was supposed to stall it… Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of non filtered cigarettes, took one out and lit it. Olivia shot a look at Alfred who just put a hand up to remind her that this was not Elliot. Elliot Stabler did not smoke… EVER.

"Leave us," Elliot told Alfred and Olivia could feel her heart begin to race. She was not sure if it was due to fear or the way Elliot was staring at her. Alfred gave Olivia an encouraging nod before getting out of site, "Stand." Elliot said to Olivia and she did, she felt his eyes crawling all over her and she wanted to smack him but knew she could not, "So you're her." Elliot inhaled a puff of cancerous smoke and Olivia nodded.

"That's right," Olivia answered him, "I'm her,"

"I can see why he is attracted to you," Elliot spoke, but it did not sound at all like his voice, "However, it is too bad he will not remember any of what I am about to do to you," Elliot snaked an arm around her and she let him pull her to him, "You're intoxicating…"

"What's your name?" Olivia asked him, wanting to hear him say Elliot but she knew that was asking too much.

"I never give my name, not even to a woman as beautiful as you," Now his hand had taken hers and she was surprised that he was dancing with her, "You seem fair enough though."

"Fair enough for what?" Olivia asked as her twirled her.

"Fair enough to do the job," Elliot's hand stroked Olivia's cheek and she felt him press his lips to hers. Olivia, who all of the sudden did not feel like herself at all, reacted by putting her hands gently on his chest. Eyes closing, she let herself be taken by him…

*************SVU**********************

"When should we intervene?" Derek asked Alfred who was listening to a tape recorder of what Elliot and Olivia said, as well as watching them through a two way mirror.

"She's got to provoke him," Alfred took a sip of some brandy and Derek just stared at the old man.

"I thought this was provoking him," Derek pointed at the two figures who were ravishing each other with kisses.

"I thought it would be enough… but… I'm afraid there is only one way-" But Alfred was cut off by the lights in the room shutting off. Derek shot up from his seat and hit his head on something, causing a thud.

"Derek!" Alfred cried out, turning on a flashlight, the boy was out cold but his pulse was fine. Alfred looked over at the room that Olivia and Elliot were in. He had to get to them, rushing to the door that would lead him to them; he was horrified that the door would not budge. He tried kicking it, but nothing. Instead the door began to crunch down smaller, "Hey," Alfred began, looking around frantically, "Hey!" But no one could hear his cries, it was his only way out… there was a sound behind him and he turned. The girl was back, only this time she was now at least stretched to be seven feet tall, her arms and legs were a grayish color, her eyes still black pools.

"You can't have them," Alfred held up a cross, "You cannot have them, do you hear me?" The girl's figure swelled out and she began to head towards him, "You cannot… have them!"

**************SVU*****************SVU****************

"Any sign of anything?" The captain asked Munch as he left the Asylum.

"Nothing, I guess we can declare Adam still missing,"

"Where's Fin?" Cragen asked, looking towards the Asylum.

"Went on a bathroom break," John yawned, "Any word on Elliot and Olivia?"

"Um, a doctor called and told me that they were being held overnight for observation," Cragen explained, "It appears they were traumatized.

"Shit," John sighed and then looked at his watch, taking out is walkie he called Fin, "Come in Fin, over." But there was nothing but static, "Fin, this is Munch do you copy, over." John and the captain stared at the tiny device. Still nothing but white noise, then there was garbled noise and a high pitched beeping, causing John to drop the walkie.

"Fin Tutuola, this is your captain, I don't care if you're in the middle of doing a handstand, answer right now, over." The captain held his own device but he got the same response that John had.

"Officer missing, let's go NOW." John called into his walkie and the search team ran back into the Asylum, "He better be ok so I can shoot him," John ran off towards the building and the captain looked up at it. He got the feeling that he was not welcome inside so he stayed right there, he would never admit this to anyone because it was ridiculous but he still felt that it was important to listen to his gut.

**************SVU******************SVU**********************

Elliot Stabler awoke to total darkness; on the floor… it was a rug. Where was he? How had he gotten there? There was a groan from beside him and that was when he noticed a warm body right next to his own.

"Hello?" Elliot asked his throat dry.

"Is it over?" It was Olivia's voice and Elliot's eyes widened in alarm.

"Liv?"

"Is ir over?" She asked again in a small voice, Elliot wondered why it was so dark… where the hell was he? Where were they?!

"Is what over Liv?" Elliot set a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. The lights were turned on and he saw that was Olivia dressed in a beautiful gown, but her body language said different. She was curled up in a little ball; Elliot made a face at the bad taste in his mouth.

"Back away from her," A man's voice said, Elliot looked over to see an older man that looked vaguely familiar… what was it about him that made him so… familiar?

"But-"

"Back away from her now, Elliot," The man raised his voice and Elliot glared at him.

"Why?!"

"Now, Elliot!" The man shoved Elliot out of the way just as a huge light surrounded Olivia, to Elliot's horror, Olivia was raised from the floor… levitating a few feet above the ground, Elliot could not believe what he was seeing, "I am Alfred," The man told him, "You came here last night with me, willingly." Alfred let him know, "You are not crazy Elliot, you were hijacked."

"Hijacked?" Elliot asked as Olivia was now back on the ground, he went to her side but Alfred pulled him away, "Hey old man, quit it!"

"Your body was used by a spirit and I now believe that Olivia is inhabited with one now, it all went wrong… so wrong." Alfred went over to Olivia and lit a candle next to her, "What is your name?" He asked Olivia who began to cry.

"Leave me," She sobbed. Elliot, wanting to go help her was stopped again by Alfred.

"That is not your Olivia right now," He told Elliot who shook his head in disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Of course that's Liv, look at her!"

"Do you remember anything at all? How you got here? How you and Olivia got the way you did?"

"They drugged me at the hospital," Elliot stared at Olivia.

"You were hijacked by a spirit Elliot and now… it's happened to Olivia… damn this was not supposed to happen."

"Liv?" Elliot went towards her but backed away when she saw that her eyes were no longer the deep brown that he knew, but crystal blue, "Oh my God." Elliot looked at Alfred, "What the hell is going on?!?!"

"I'm afraid this has gotten more serious then it was supposed to," Alfred sounded pained.

"Did it work?" A teen's voice asked and Elliot turned to an opened door, a teen boy had his hand on his head, looking woozy but his eyes got wide when he saw Olivia, "Oh God! Olivia!" But the boy stayed back, "Alfred what happened to her?"

"We need to get her somewhere safe," Alfred told the teen, "I need you to stay with her, while I take Elliot to-"

"No, I'm not leaving Liv," Elliot protested.

"You listen to me good, that is not your Olivia… do you understand me?" Alfred grabbed Elliot's arm and pulled him out of the room as the teen hurried over to Olivia.

"What the hell do you mean, it's not Liv?" Elliot tried to fight back but it was no use.

"No wonder you two are partners, does it always take you two this long to get it through you heads?" Alfred's comment made Elliot frown, "Detectives must analyze everything… even if it's right there in front of you." Alfred looked at Elliot, "Do you remember Adam?"

"Of course," Elliot shuddered at the memory of finding that boy.

"Was he real?"

"I touched him…. Saw him… yes he was real." Elliot didn't understand the third degree, he needed to be with Olivia.

"Well so is this," Alfred threw up his arms, "All of this is real, Elliot. You are not crazy and I know that you think you are… but all of this is real."

"I had a dream," Elliot told Alfred, his breathing getting heavy, "I had a dream that I was trapped…" Elliot paused.

"Go on Elliot." Alfred prompted him.

"I was watching myself," Elliot closed his eyes, "but it wasn't me, was it?"

"Smart man."

"Was I possessed?"

"The term is hijacked; it's when a spirit clings to you so it can use you. Usually in cases like this, the spirit is supposed to be provoked, to get it out so it feels fulfilled… that's what Olivia was for," Alfred look pained, "It wasn't supposed to go this far, these forces are much more powerful than I had expected."

"Is that what is happening to Liv?" Elliot's voice got low, "Is this happening to her because of me?"

"Not because of you… only an act of pure… oh god," Alfred turned to Elliot, "Does Olivia love you?"

"We've been partners for eleven years now, we're best friends. I'm the closest thing she has to family… Alfred… things between us are complicated."

"You didn't answer me… does she love you?" Elliot thought hard about the question, did Olivia love him? He knew that she cared for him… but the thought of love had not crossed his mind in so long.

"If she feels for me how I feel for her, then yes." Elliot finally answered.

"That is what happened then… she gave in," Alfred sighed heavily, "I should have known."

"Gave in to what?" Elliot asked, he jumped when he heard Olivia scream, but Alfred stopped him from going to her, "I need to get to her!" Elliot tried to fight him off, surprised at how weak he was.

"No, you have to stay away from her now; the bond is too strong to risk," Alfred explained, "Now I need you to come with me. She is in good hands; we need to get you to a church."

"A church?" Elliot repeated, "Why?"

"There is a man I know that can help us," Alfred studied Elliot, "She will be ok,"

"I can't leave her."

"Do you want to help her?" Alfred asked him.

"Of course,"

"Then you will come with me to the church," There was another scream and Elliot felt tears well up in his eyes, "Come with me, now." Alfred insisted urgently.

"Fine." Elliot cried out, "Fine, let's go."

AN: So this story likes to mess with me, I guess it messed with others. I was outside and scared the crap out of a neighbor… oops. Review!!! Please?


	10. Unleashed

AN: So I figured it would be a good time to update since I just took my dogs out for like two minutes, came back and had drawers in the kitchen open after finding that my back porch door had been opened… wtf?

Fin Tutuola searched on the floor for his flashlight, it was nowhere to be found. All he felt was dirt and dust, his fingers grasped for his walkie that had seem to vanish along with his flashlight.

"Hello!" He yelled out, his voice echoing in the small room he had found himself in, it was complete, pitch black. No one answered him back as he kept calling for help; all he had done was gone to the bathroom because he had felt sick so he figured that an old-

"CLUNK." Something fell across the room and Fin backed away into what felt like a person, holding in a yell, Fin refused to scream. Detective Fin Tutuola did not scream… he was a brave man. The fact that he seemed to be trapped in a room without a way to get out or see caused his heart to race and he reached his hands out to feel for something, anything. Eventually he found the wall, sighing in relief he stayed low to the ground. He found a corner but no door… running his hands across the wall, he came to another corner… two walls down and two more to go. After coming across the third wall, Fin paused. The fourth wall had to hold a door, it had to. But to Fin's horror there was no door… nothing. Just damp, dirty wall.

"Down here!" Fin called out when he heard a voice above him, it sounded like the ceiling was paper thin.

"Fin!" He heard people calling his name.

"Fin, where are you?" It was John Munch, his partner.

"Here! I'm down here!" Fin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Where the hell is he?!" John asked in frustration, "This isn't funny, Fin, not by a long shot!"

"John I'm here, I'm down here!" Fin began to hit the walls but no one responded to him.

"Over here!" Someone else yelled from a far distance.

"No! Hey, no wait!" Fin cried out frantically.

"This way!" John yelled out and there were running footsteps above Fin.

"I'm down here! Hey!" Fin could not understand why they could not hear him, was this some type of sick joke? "I'm down here," Fin cried one last time. When it was evident that they were gone, he fell to the ground in defeat. Would anyone ever find him? How was he supposed to get out? What was going to happen to him?

*************SVU*************SVU*****************

"Leave me alone," Olivia screamed as Derek tried to help her.

"Olivia, calm down… shhh… calm down," Derek tried to help her up but she shoved him away.

"It hurts," Olivia grabbed her stomach, she had never felt a pain so excruciating in all of her life, "Oh make it stop, where… how?" Olivia could not put a sentence together.

"I need to sedate you," Derek told her, running over to a cabinet.

"Elliot?" Olivia found herself saying, "Where is Elliot?"

"He's not here," Derek came over to here with a needle and she tried to get up but her whole body felt glued to the floor.

"No, he has to be… where did he go? I just…" Olivia then felt like she was being pulled down more and then she was horrified to see herself from above. Olivia watched as she struggled to get Derek away, she watched as he injected her with something… she did not feel it.

"You'll be ok," Derek told her body as she struggled to speak. Olivia looked around the room, as she watched Derek pick her body up and carry her to the other room. Olivia followed him, she felt like she was floating.

"Derek," Olivia tried to speak but her voice came out watery. How was this possible? If she was lying down on a bed right now, how was she up and walking around?? "DEREK!" Olivia tried to yell but Derek did not seem to hear her. Olivia looked around and remembered the tape player... maybe… what if? Olivia felt herself go into the next room and she tried to pick up the tape recorder but it did not budge, "Dammit!" Olivia threw her hand at it and to her shock it knocked off of the table.

"Hello?" Derek called, coming into the room, looking straight through Olivia.

"Why can't you see me?!" Olivia asked him, her voice once again sounding like it was coming out of a record player. She watched Derek discover the knocked over tape player and he noticed it had been turned on, "Yes, listen to it," Olivia told him, but he set the player back down on the table and shrugged, "Derek!" Olivia yelled, but the door closed and she felt trapped. Going over to the door she wondered… maybe… just maybe… could she? No… that would be… but just as she was about to attempt to open the door, Derek opened it and looked around.

"Olivia?" He asked, sounding urgent.

"Yes, I'm in here!" Olivia's voice was high but Derek did not seem to hear her.

"If I'm correct a part of you is missing… are you in here?"

"Look," Olivia pointed towards the tape recorder but Derek was not paying attention. Then as if he had just come to something he rushed over to the tape recorder.

"It's worth a shot," Derek said out loud and went over to a computer; he hooked up the recorder and then turned a bunch of dials on a sound system.

"What is happening to me, Derek?" Olivia asked, even though she knew that he could not hear her.

"Hang on Olivia," Derek pushed a play button and Olivia listened to it with him. Olivia gasped when she heard her voice play out on it and Derek his pause, "I know that you're in here. You've got listen to me," Derek did not know where she was so he looked straight ahead and around the room, "A part of you has left your body… I don't want to scare you but this is who you really are… this is the same thing that happened to Elliot." Derek shook his head, "It's called being hijacked," Derek unplugged the recorder and held it up, "I want you to answer me after I turn this on."

"Hurry!" Olivia urged him, even though he could not hear her.

"Ok, here goes," Derek turned the record button on and a red light was apparent, "Olivia, are you in here?"

"Yes!" She cried out, Derek stopped the recorder and played it back, "_YES!_" Olivia's voice cried out. Derek nodded and put it back on.

"I want you to try to take your body back," Derek told her.

"What?!" Was all Olivia could respond with.

"I want you to go in there and see what is standing over you, if you are in the other realm then you should see who or what is over you." Derek explained.

"Ok," Olivia answered him and headed towards the other room. She looked at herself but saw nothing, but her sleeping body, "Derek, I don't see anyone." Olivia told him.

"If you have anything to tell me talk into the red light," Derek told her.

"Derek, I only see me!" Olivia ran over to the tape recorder, "What the hell is happening to me?! Am I dying or something?!" Derek stopped the recorder and listened to her.

"You don't see anyone? Olivia…. That's impossible… unless…" Derek shook his head, "Look, you're not dying OK? You're just taking a vacation from your body while something else has moved in."

"Derek?" Alfred's voice made Olivia turn towards him; Elliot was standing there looking like he had been crying. There was a woman with them, she looked like a nun.

"Oh God, Liv." Elliot ran to her side but Derek stopped him.

"That's not Olivia," Derek showed them the tape and the newcomers grew pale.

"This is Sister Mary Patrick, she is here to help with the cleansing of Olivia," Alfred told Derek, "Martin told me that it would be best if it was a woman."

"What's happening to her?" Elliot asked, looking at Olivia's body. Olivia wanted to reach out to him, pull him into her arms and let him know that she could hear him.

"If we don't hurry soon, she will be gone by sunrise." Alfred spoke.

"Gone?! What do you mean… gone?!" Elliot asked angrily.

"Dead, he means dead," Olivia cried out, even though no one could hear her.

"No my child, you will not be dead," Sister Mary Patrick's soothing voice made all of them stop and look at her, she smiled softly, "I have a gift from God… I can hear the other side."

"You can hear me?" Olivia asked in a soft and disbelieving voice.

"You are a bit warbled dear, but yes I can hear you."

"Liv?" Elliot looked around the room, "How the hell is she in here when she is clearly over there?" Elliot pointed towards Olivia's body.

"I don't know," Olivia answered him, "How do I get back?"

"She has to leave in order for you to get back," Sister Mary Patrick looked towards Olivia and look grave, "She wants you very badly."

"Who wants me?" Olivia asked.

"Who wants her?" Elliot looked scared and angry mixed into one.

"Oh I feel so bad for her," The sister walked over to Olivia's body, "So scared… so sad… all she wants is her life back." Olivia all of the sudden felt herself being pulled back towards her body, her eyes opened and she sucked in a breath, "Fight it my child!" Sister Mary Patrick put a hand on her forehead and she felt like she was on fire.

"I…want… my… BODY… BACK." Olivia screamed out but the sister shook her head.

"It's too strong," The sister told all of them. Olivia felt Elliot's hand grasp hers and tears flowed out of her eyes, feeling as though she might die from the pain, she was once again outside of her body and she felt even more weak then earlier.

"It's not done," The sister told Alfred, "Lord in heaven, it's not over,"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked her.

"It's not just her," The sister stood up and looked frightened, "They are all in danger,"

"Who is?" Elliot asked her.

"Why can't she take her body back?" Derek asked and the sister just looked grim.

"Here! I'm down here!" The sister cried out in a voice that did not sound like her own, her eyes got wide, her head was thrown back and then she looked straight ahead, "New,"

"Who is down where?" Elliot asked the sister.

"I'm afraid you have to go into that Asylum, Alfred." The sister looked at the older man and he just looked away, "It's been unleashed, more people are in danger."

"What is going to happen to Liv?" Elliot asked and Olivia watched him, as he looked like he had been through hell and back.

"Elliot, please-" Alfred held up a hand.

"No, I want answers! This is bullshit, first me, now Liv… and you're talking about something taking over her body?! If it was so easy to get out of me then the why can't you get it out of her?!"

"Because what is on her now wants her more then it wanted you! You were just a gateway!" Alfred became annoyed, "Olivia came to us, and she sought us out while you were in the hospital! It wants her, not you."

"What for?" Elliot asked, looking torn.

"You do not want to know," The sister said and looked over at Derek, "You offered to help from the beginning didn't you?"

"Yes," Derek stood up straighter.

"It has to be you," The sister took his hand, "And him," the sister looked at Alfred, "Alfred you must finish what you started."

"I… I don't… I have no idea…" Alfred stammered.

"Oh yes you do," The sister stared him down and Alfred looked ashamed, "You need to finish the thing you started." The sister demanded.

"What the hell did you start?" Elliot asked Alfred as Olivia just stood there, watching.

"I can explain-"Alfred started.

"This is all your fault," Elliot's eyes got big and Olivia saw Alfred back away as if trying to refuse something.

"Please… let me explain…"

****************SVU*********************SVU**************

"We've been searching for hours," John was out of breath, "It's too dark…"

"We will keep searching all night for your partner… but I think it's best if we look at the alternative-" A uniform said to John who looked like he was going to punch him.

"John! John, I need you down at the hospital now, turns out El and Liv are gone," The captain's voice came over the walkie.

"What?!" John began to go out of a window and he saw the captain coming towards him.

"The call from the doctor was a fake, they've been gone for hours, they will keep looking for Fin, I need you at the hospital," Cragen gave John a stern look.

"But captain-"

"Go, now… we don't have much time, I know that sounds strange… but-"

"That's how it feels," John finished for him, "Just find my partner ok?" John looked back up at the Asylum and his heart almost stopped when he saw Fin looking down from the top floor, "Fin!"

"What? Where?" The captain looked up. John looked at the captain and then back up to a now empty window, "John, you saw him?!"

"Fifth floor," John did not just see something, he saw Fin… but why had Fin looked like he was screaming but no sound was coming out? John backed away, knowing he was needed at the hospital… he hoped they found Fin… they had to.

AN: See… some of you might be putting the pieces together now while others are going WTF?! Haha… review, tell me what you think is going on… O.o


	11. Stories

AN: So my dog has his tail between his legs and keeps staring up at the ceiling and is watching something. I am not even kidding; it's really freaking me out. He keeps acting like there is something there and it is freaking me out. Things have been moved around my house today, after taking the dogs out AGAIN I came in to see ALL of my lights in my house on. Thinking it was my family that got home, I called out to see if anyone was home and that was a no… I swear on everything that is holy that this is the truth…

"What the hell did you do?" Elliot accused Alfred, Derek trying to hold him back, "Is Olivia like this because of something you did? Are you behind this?!"

"Please, calm down. I will explain everything," Alfred looked ashamed, "Not just six months ago was I asked to go into the Asylum… to cleanse, investigate it as well… put some spirits to rest if you will," Alfred lit a cigarette, "While doing so, I'm afraid to say that something went terribly wrong. I opened a portal but never got to close it," Alfred looked down at his hands, "I tried to go back but… I could not set foot in there."

"Alfred, I told you that I can do it," Derek reminded him, he then turned to everyone, "I was there that night, I was one of the kids who asked him to investigate it for a paper I was writing." Derek bit his lower lip, "What is happening is that… well…"

"Makin wanted women, only women and girls for his doing. If a woman of his gave birth to a boy it was killed." Alfred explained.

"You know what is happening to her," Sister Mary Patrick said to Alfred, "You know what is happening to Olivia don't you?"

"Yes." Alfred's voice was low and sad, "I had no idea it would go this far,"

"What's happening to her?" Elliot asked gravely, "Stop what is happening to her, if you started it you can stop it."

"It is far too powerful."

"You make her better," Elliot got in his face, "Or I will kill you myself," Elliot's eye burned into Alfred's and the Sister put a hand on Elliot's arm.

"What did you do?" The sister asked Alfred, "You tell us right now, no more secrets."

_The night of the Cleansing…._

_"I don't want to go in there, Derek," Shannon, a fellow student in Derek's class told him as they got ready to go into the Asylum. Derek, who was helping her put on a camera vest, pushed a stray hair out of her eyes._

_"Look, it's just for the assignment, no one is going to have a better project then us… right?" Derek knew Shannon had a boyfriend but he couldn't help liking her so much. It wasn't the fact that she was gorgeous… it also had to do with her having a huge heart and being his best friend since they were four years old._

_"I know that we've always gone for the gold Der, but don't you think this is a bit much?" Shannon pointed at the building as Alfred, the man they had found to help them, lit a cigarette and stared up at the huge building._

_"What… are you afraid of a ghost or two?" Derek teased her, poking her on the side. She swatted him and laughed nervously._

_"Maybe," Shannon admitted to him shyly_

"_Too bad Kyle isn't here to protect you." Derek looked away, hoping she didn't see his face._

"_I have you," Shannon smiled at him, "Kyle thinks that this is all stupid anyway."_

"_What do you see in him?" Derek dared to ask her and she just looked a bit surprised by his question._

"_Come on you two, we need to get this over with." Alfred put out his cigarette, "The time is getting near," Alfred turned towards the teens, "I hope that you two are prepared for what is in store."_

"_I just need a good grade," Derek told Alfred and Shannon grabbed a hold of his hand as something flew over their heads._

"_This is more than a good grade son… you're about to mess with something that should not be tampered with… but like I said, money is as good as a man's word." Alfred patted his pocket that held the eight hundred dollars that Derek had paid him for his services._

"_If this is so dangerous than why are we doing it?" Shannon demanded, "What about the museum? Derek we could always try the-"_

"_Shan, you know that a bunch of other kids are going to try the museum, this is our chance at an amazing grade." Derek was persistent, "Look, I gotta keep my grades up, gotta show the judge that I'm doing well, I can't go back to that-"_

"_I understand," Shannon squeezed his hand, "I never want you to have to go back there, I'll do anything." She put her hand on his cheek and he smiled down at her._

"_Save the gestures for later, we've gotta do this now," Alfred pulled back a broken part of the fence and Derek led Shannon through it, her shirt getting caught on an edge._

"_Ack," She cried out, Derek helped her with it and she thanked him._

"_We're going to the fifth floor," Alfred let them know._

"_Is that where the most activity is?" Derek asked, his fingers entwined with Shannon's._

"_It's where they found them," Alfred answered._

"_I thought they never found Makin… I thought that-" Shannon began._

"_No, not Makin, the women," Alfred looked over at them, "The women were kept a secret, no one wanted them to be revealed so they let people think that only one girl was found and she was sent to an orphanage," Alfred explained, "These spirits are pissed, that's for sure." Alfred put his hands out into the air, "Yes, very angry indeed." Alfred led them over to a window that was broken, clear cut._

"_Here Shannon, you go first, we'll help you," Alfred offered Shannon his hand and she looked at Derek anxiously._

"_I'll be right behind you," Derek reassured her. Shannon nodded and she let out small whimpers as she was lowered down into the Asylum._

"_Oh my god!" Shannon began to scream._

"_What?! What is it?" Derek threw his flashlight to Alfred and jumped into the room, where Shannon was still screaming, "Shan! Shan, it's ok! Shhh, calm down!" Derek pulled her to him and she kept on crying._

"_I saw it," Shannon was holding onto him so tight, Derek thought he might pass out, "I saw it,"_

"_Saw what?" Derek asked, pulling her aside to let Alfred in._

"_Male or Female?" Alfred asked Shannon._

"_Female… she was… oh my god she just…" Shannon's eyes got wide and she began to heave next to Derek and Alfred set a hand on her back._

"_It's strong," Alfred breathed in, "It knows we are here, Shannon are you ok?" Alfred asked the girl who was now done throwing up._

"_I think so," Shannon took out a piece of gum and made a face, "Just feel sick is all."_

"_Are you wearing the necklace I gave you?" Alfred asked her and she set a hand on her neck._

"_Yes,"_

"_Good, Derek you too?"_

"_I sure am," Derek looked back at Shannon who was now leaning against him for support, "Maybe you were right, maybe this was a bad idea," He told her and she nodded._

"_We should leave," she told him eagerly, "Derek please, I don't want to be here."_

"_It's too late," Alfred told her before Derek could answer, "It now knows who you are,"_

"_What is 'it'?" Shannon asked softly._

"_The energy," Alfred took out a small black box and held it up, there were digital number on it, degrees, "EMF detector," He explained, "This will let us know if anything is in here with us, by the spiking numbers I would say were are definitely not alone," Alfred frowned, "Come on, to the fifth floor." Alfred made sure they followed him and they did._

"_Help!" A voice cried out and Derek held Shannon closer, "Oh please, help me!"_

"_Don't listen to it," Alfred ordered the two teens, "Don't listen to them,"_

"_Please don't kill me!" Another voice cried out._

"_Derek?" Shannon asked in a scare tone._

"_Alfred, we want to turn back," Derek told him, "Shannon is ice cold."_

"_I told you, you can't turn back. You wanted to come here and if you leave now, you will deal with great consequences, do you understand me?!"_

"_Then I'll deal," Shannon put her foot down, "I'm leaving," _

"_Shannon!" Derek yelled to her as she began to run back to the floor they entered on._

"_no!" Alfred yelled, pulling Derek back as Shannon was all of the sudden pulled into a corner by black arms that were transparent._

"_Shannon!"_

"_Come on! The fifth floor and hurry!" Alfred pulled Derek up the steps. Derek followed him, but kept looking back as if Shannon would suddenly appear. Alfred pulled out a vile, holy water and began to throw it on the floors, the walls… there was a sizzling sound and faint screams, "In the name of the holy spirit I command you to let her go! You cannot have her!" Alfred yelled, more screaming and sizzling. Derek, remembering the camera he had brought, pushed record._

"_So perfect," An angry voice hissed, "So perfect…"_

"_Show yourself!" Alfred commanded, but nothing appeared, "Show yourself in the name of Jesus Christ I command you to show yourself!" There was a huge gush of wind and then a man… stood about eight feet tall… hovering over them. Derek and Alfred backed away slightly. _

"_No God," The man spoke in a hiss, "Only me…"_

"_Who are you?" Alfred asked in a strong voice._

"_Isn't it… obvious?" The man shot back and forth in a swarm, "This is my house… always has been…. Never any visitors… especially women… I want to thank you for her… she will make an excellent candidate." _

"_You let her go!" Derek screamed at the spirit who only laughed._

"_But you brought her to me," All of the sudden Shannon was revealed out of the darkness, her whole body covered in ash, Derek made a run for it but Alfred caught him by the arm._

"_It's a trap," Alfred took out a book and shoved it in Derek's hands, "Read the bookmarked page." As Derek opened the book it was flung out of his hands and he cried out in anger._

"_I will be remembered," The man writhed, "Even if I have to… use you…" Derek began to falter._

"_Derek, no, don't let him," Alfred ordered the teen, "Hold up your hands!" Derek struggled to do so and the man backed away as if scorched._

"_What do you want from her?!" Derek demanded._

"_I command you to leave, you are not welcome here… I send you to the light," Alfred began to chant, "I send you to the light!"_

"_I prefer the darkness," The figure engulfed Shannon again, "Fine… she is no use for me if there is no one to use her for me…" Shannon was thrown down at Derek's feet, "I will be remembered!"_

"_Go," Alfred told Derek, Derek nodded and scooped Shannon up in his arms. She was out cold, "Go and don't look back, do you understand me?!"_

"_Yes," Derek did not hesitate, Alfred turned to the spirit, "I want you gone, you are no longer part of this world… no longer part of it at all," Alfred demanded._

"_I will find the right ones," The shadow told him, "I will find them… just you wait." And he was gone. Alfred said a prayer and got himself out safely, Derek was helping Shannon wake up._

"_I want to go home," Shannon told Derek._

"_Ok, I'll take you home, oh shan, thank god you're ok!" Derek wrapped his arms around her but she shoved him away._

"_I want to go home," she insisted again, now backing away from Derek._

"_Shannon what are you doing?!" Derek cried out._

"_I'll wait for you," Shannon then sped off to the Asylum, Alfred grabbing Derek so he did not go after her._

"_She's a bit confused, you go wait by the car… I'll help her," Alfred insisted and Derek just looked like he wanted to cry, "Derek, GO."_

"_Fine!" Derek reluctantly left as Alfred headed back to the Asylum._

"_Shannon!" Alfred called out, "Shannon where are you?!" He heard something that sounded like a cry and ran towards the huge building. Shannon was crouched by the front door, Alfred stopped in his tracks, "Shannon?"_

"_I want to go home," she told him, turning towards him, her eyes crystal blue, no longer brown, "I want to go home."_

"_Come with me and I will take you home," Alfred held out his hand, Shannon looked at the hand, then back at his eyes._

"_Home?"_

"_Yes, home." Alfred kept his hand out and Shannon finally took it._

"_Nothing like home, yes… need to go home." Shannon mumbled as Alfred helped her to the car where Derek was pacing._

"_Oh thank GOD." Derek ran to help Shannon and she gave him a strange smile, "I'm going home!" She cried to him._

"_Right, right… we are going to take you home." Derek looked at Alfred who just shrugged. Derek helped Shannon into the van and then got in himself. Alfred followed them to shannon's house and she got out of the car._

"_Home," she said for the tenth time._

"_I'll call you ok?" Derek said to her._

"_Mhm," Shannon headed towards the front door and opened it, looking timid._

"_Alfred is she ok?" Derek asked the old man who was smoking a much needed cancer stick._

"_Just confused son, I see it all of the time," Alfred pulled out the money from his pocket, "Here," He took Derek's hand and gave it to him, "No charge huh?"_

"_She's going to be ok right?" Derek looked over at the house that now had a lit up room, which was Shannon's._

"_she went through some stuff," Alfred explained, "Stuff she is trying to process," he nodded, "you should stay with her tonight."_

"_Her parents would kill me!" Derek exclaimed._

"_They don't have to know," Alfred said to Derek who blushed furiously, "Call me if you need anything else," Alfred drove off, leaving Derek to stay with Shannon. Why were kids so interested in the paranormal? And why did they always have to get so effected by it? Alfred lit another cigarette and headed for his house, downtown. As he did so, he saw police lights blocking the entrance to his alley._

"_Excuse me sir but this is a crime scene, we'll need you to remove yourself," An African American man said, with a new York accent. He held up a badge and Alfred checked it._

"_What happened? I live down there." Alfred put his car into park._

"_Fin! We got something!" Someone called out to the man who must have been Fin because he put a finger up._

"_Wait right here sir, I'll be right with you." Getting on a walkie, Fin left Alfred to sit in his car, waiting for an answer. As he waited he began to feel awfully tired._

"_Sir would you mind stepping out of the vehicle?" Fin came back over to him and Alfred nodded._

"_Sure officer, am I in some kind of trouble?"_

"_I just need to ask you a few questions." Alfred answered the detectives questions, though short and vague Alfred summed it all up to me a murder and possible rape by the nature of the questions. Agreeing to go to a hotel that night, Alfred did not get much sleep at all. It felt like time had gone by like sand in an hourglass when his cell phone went off._

"_She's gone," It sounded like Derek._

"_Derek?" Alfred wiped his eyes with one swipe of his hand._

"_I woke up and she's gone! Shannon is gone!"_

"_And you looked everywhere? The whole house… right?"_

"_Her parents are at work so yeah, I searched everywhere! Her shoes are still here, so is her purse… her phone. Alfred… even her glasses are still here…"_

"_So she must be in the house," Alfred demanded._

"_I looked, everywhere possible, Shannon is gone… Alfred?" Derek yelled, "Alfred are you there?!"_

_END night of clearing…._

"It was the Asylum that took her," Derek was in tears once the story was done being told.

"You mean to tell me that you met an officer named Fin?" Elliot asked, looking disgusted by the whole story.

"Yes, why?"

"He's a detective for SVU, where Liv and I work." Elliot shook his head, "So you're saying that Shannon was never found?"

"No, she was never found," Alfred sighed, "When you started telling me you wanted to go home I knew that the same thing that happened to Shannon, happened to you… and is now happening to Olivia." Alfred admitted.

"So what does this thing want?! You mentioned it saying something about needing to be remembered…"

"He needed vessels to be remembered," Alfred reminded Elliot, "Two humans."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying are you? Because that would just be too sick for any words," Elliot spat. Olivia who had been watching the whole thing, attempted to get back in her body. Surprising herself she succeeded.

"Oh," She gasped out and the whole group turned to her.

"Liv!" Elliot ran over to her and put his hand on her forehead, "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"Why am I back?" Olivia asked, her voice dripping with exhaustion, "How come I don't feel like anything is in me anymore?"

"Are you so sure about that?" Sister Mary Patrick asked Olivia.

"I feel like myself again… other than being woozy," Olivia said, "Why?"

"It's not over," The Sister told them, her head shaking, "No, it's not over at all."

"How do we get rid of this?!" Elliot asked, holding onto Olivia's hand now.

"Elliot watch out!" Olivia cried out when she saw something coming towards Elliot, he ducked, keeping his hand on Olivia's, "What the hell was that?!"

"Something trying to finish the job." Sister Mary Patrick looked at all of them, "Makin hated men for a reason…"

************SVU**************SVU*****************

"Still no sign of him?" The captain asked the uniforms who had searched the fifth floor top and down.

"We're sorry captain Cragen but… we have reason to believe that he is no longer in the building." A man said to the captain.

"What the hell gives you that idea?!" The captain was outraged.

"The fact that we have searched high and low… now we will keep some people in the building… but we're going to start searching the woods." The man set his hand on the captain's shoulder, "Don't you worry sir, we'll find him." The captain could not believe what was happening… John had seen Fin on the fifth floor… so why had they not found him there? The captain looked down at his walkie and decided to try…

"Fin, come in, over." The captain said into it. Nothing but static, "Fin, this is your captain speaking, over?"

"Captain!" Fin's voice was warbled but the captain threw up a hand to wave down some uniforms who ran over to him.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm in some room captain,"

"What floor?"

"I don't know but some really crazy shit is happening," Fin was once again warbled.

"So you still are in the building?" The captain asked. No answer, "Fin?" Still no answer, "FIN!"

AN: So there is still more story to be told… this isn't over by a long shot. I hope some of you are getting the idea and if not … well… no worries it will all eventually come out. It has to.


	12. Unexpected

AN: So I am sorry for the delay, I was busy all week end! Here you go...

"Are you OK?" Elliot asked Olivia as she sipped on some water.

"In general, no… but I'm feeling better if that is what you mean," Olivia felt her stomach turn and she held back the urge to vomit.

"They are wondering about you two," Sister Mary Patrick told Elliot and Olivia.

"Who?" Elliot asked her.

"Your captain," the sister closed her eyes, "The man you spoke of… Fin… he is trapped inside the building." The sister shook her head, "Alfred you need to go back there… finish what you started."

"Wait, you spoke of vessels… what the hell was that about?" Elliot asked Alfred before he could answer the nun.

"I'm not sure you want to know," Alfred told him honestly.

"If it has to do with Liv, then trust me… I want to know." Elliot left Olivia's side to get closer to Alfred, "No more games, that story you told us explained nothing. It doesn't explain what happened to me, it doesn't explained what happened to Liv… I want straight answers." Elliot kept his eyes on Alfred's and the old man nodded, looking defeated.

"I can only tell you what I believe this spirit wants," Alfred began, "It is going to sound insane… completely mad… but… it's my theory,"

"I think I've seen enough to make me believe anything right now," Olivia muttered as she closed her eyes, letting the Sister rub her forehead.

"I believe that what he wants is right in front of us…" Alfred pointed at Olivia, then Elliot, "He was not able to succeed with the others… Derek and Shannon for example," Alfred then pointed at Derek, "No, he did not succeed then did he?" Alfred looked at the group staring at him, "What this spirit wants is his daughter back,"

"Daughter?" Elliot asked in confusion, "He had hundreds of daughters… what makes one of them so special?"

"The one that is trying to communicate right now…" Alfred headed over towards Olivia and placed his hand on hers, "The girl you have been seeing Olivia, the one who helped you out of the Asylum… her name is Elaina, she was his first daughter… she did not even make it to her tenth birthday."

"What happened to her?" Olivia asked in a hushed voice.

"She was beaten and raped by a man on her way to get milk for her father, you see… Makin was not always evil. It was when his first daughter was taken from him, the man paid him off to keep it quiet…"

"So in a nutshell, Makin was so traumatized by the loss of his first daughter that he was obsessed with having more," Olivia looked at Elliot.

"And to make up for Elaina, he didn't want boys… he hated men because of that man who…" Elliot bit his lip, being a father he felt his stomach growl, "But why the hell did he sell his girls to men?"

"He didn't," Sister Mary Patrick spoke up, "Well he did but if any of the men hurt his daughters they were allowed to kill them…"

"So what does this have to do with what is happening to Olivia?" Elliot pressed the matter, "You are still giving me the run around explanation, not a straight answer."

"Makin wants Elaina to be reincarnated… meaning a baby."

"Are you saying that I've been impregnated by a ghost?" Olivia's question sounded so farfetched that Elliot began to laugh hysterically. No one else was laughing so he calmed himself.

"Not a ghost Olivia," Alfred's face got grim and Elliot really did become serious.

"Liv can't get pregnant, she doesn't have a boyfriend or a husband or…" Elliot turned to look at Olivia, "you don't right?" He sounded a bit worried.

"You remember nothing from earlier?" Olivia and Elliot looked at one another as Alfred gave them both a look and there was a great silence between them.

"I don't remember anything until I woke up next to Liv," Elliot spoke, his voice shaky.

"I don't remember anything after the…" Olivia stopped herself and everyone looked at her.

"After the what?"

"The kiss," Olivia blushed furiously and Elliot looked at her.

"Alfred… are you saying that we… um…"

"It is possible, neither one of you remembers... and the lights were shut off... the door would not let me in...I saw Elaina..."

"This is impossible," Olivia heaved a doubtful sigh, "I can't be… pregnant."

"I guess we will know in a few weeks won't we?" Alfred sighed.

"A few WEEKS? I cannot wait a few WEEKS to know if I'm pregnant or not," Olivia attempted to get up but Elliot went to her side to stop her.

"So wait, if he used us… then is this 'supposed' baby… ours? Or… his?"

"DNA is all yours," Alfred explained, "The baby's spirit however? Elaina."

"This is ridiculous, I'm not pregnant," Olivia shook her head vigorously.

"Yes you are…" The Sister smiled warmly, "You are pregnant,"

"That's it, El, we're going… come on," Olivia took his hand and pulled herself up but Elliot had to catch her before she fell over.

"I know it sounds crazy," Alfred now sounded desperate, "I told you it would."

"Olivia it's ok," The sister took her hand, "I know… this wasn't how you wanted it…"

"I can't be here," Olivia had tears streaming down her face.

"Liv," Elliot tried to hold onto her but she shoved him away.

"I need to leave," Olivia hiccuped, "I'm not pregnant, Elliot are you coming?!" Olivia asked him and he looked around the room.

"Look, we have jobs we need to do… I'm sorry this…" Elliot took out his card, "Here… please." Elliot gave it to the sister and then gave Alfred a hard glance, "Is she going to be alright?"

"EL!" Olivia's voice got firm.

"Comin'." Elliot went to help her, "Come on Liv."

"No, you really need to stay, no it's-" But Alfred's voice was tuned out by the slam of the door.

"Liv, wait!" Elliot hurried after her.

"I am not pregnant! How insane is that?!" Olivia was shaking her head, "Don't you think we would know if something like that happened between us?!" Olivia began to cry out, "I mean, we would right? I mean you don't just make love and not remember it." Olivia allowed Elliot to catch up and he looked her in the eyes. His own eyes held sympathy for Olivia as he brushed a tear away, Olivia had always wanted a child… but this was too much for her and he was not shocked.

"What if you are?" Elliot asked in a soft voice.

"Well we don't have to worry about it, because I'm not." Olivia's eyes were glossed over and Elliot took her cold hand in his.

"Liv, I've seen some crazy stuff… things that no one should ever believe in… but I don't remember what happened and if we were together… well I'm sorry I don't remember it." Elliot admitted.

"I would know," Olivia demanded, "I would know dammit," Olivia stared sadly at Elliot.

"Why don't I take you home and I'll get in touch with the captain?" Elliot suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine." Olivia demanded.

"Liv-"

"El I'm fine, let's just forget this ever happened ok?" Olivia was not about to admit to him that she felt like shit, even though he knew she did.

"Are you joking?! After all of that you want to forget about everything? You just want to..." Elliot looked at her in fear.

"I think it's for the best... don't you?" Olivia did not sound like she meant it.

"No, I don't. But if that is really how you want it, Liv." Elliot looked back at the alley way and shook off a chill.

"It's for the best." Olivia sniffled.

"Fine," Elliot gave in since he knew arguing with her would get him nowhere.

******SVU******SVU*******************

Fin was found in a room that reeked of decay, he had been close to death but there had been no explanations from the doctor. No reasons as to why his body would indicate why it began to decay, it caused the doctor to be quite confused. Through out the search there were at least fifty bodies found, all teenagers. Adam Prowsky was never found but the others were, Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the Captain's office two weeks later after everything that had happened.

"I hope you understand that if you cannot explain your disappearance I had no choice but to have you to both admitted into the hospital for that 72 hours… in which there were no indications that you are sick so…" The captain looked at his two detectives, "You two really can't remember?"

"No, we cannot." Olivia lied.

"Nope." Elliot answered.

"Sir, is the Makin manor really going to be destroyed?" Olivia asked, sounding distressed.

"First thing tomorrow morning, the fact that some many kids disappeared that it is just better that they bulldoze it." The Captain explained.

"Good," Olivia stole a glance at Elliot.

"How's Fin doing?" Elliot asked the captain.

"He's on leave at the moment due to all of this," The Captain sighed, he looked at Olivia and frowned, "Are you feeling ok Liv? You're looking a bit peeked."

"Just tired," Olivia shrugged; Elliot sighed when he realized he was not the only person that had noticed Olivia's state. Her eyes were sunken in, she looked like she wanted to throw up and pass out at the same time.

"Maybe you should go home." The captain suggested.

"Right," Olivia just shrugged. Elliot got a feeling in his stomach, his phone went off and he looked down to see that is was unavailable. He did not answer…

"I'll take her," Elliot offered and the captain smirked.

"Of course you will," He looked at them fondly, "But no messing around, be back here by three alright?" The captain said to Elliot who nodded.

"Sure no problem," Elliot held the door open for Olivia and she grabbed her side, yelling out in pain, "Liv, you ok?!" A few people looked over and she put a hand up.

"I'm fine, just… a sharp pain," Olivia breathed in and out, then she seemed fine.

"Liv, have you had anything to eat today?" Elliot asked her and she made a face.

"No… even the thought of food makes me want to vomit," Olivia put a hand on her stomach and then looked alert all of the sudden.

"What? What's wrong?" Elliot asked, putting a hand on the small of her back. Olivia pushed passed him and ran to the nearest trash can, heaving, a few people made faces while others looked concerned. Elliot got down next to her and held her hair back, "Liv… you ok?" Elliot asked once she was done.

"Do I look ok?" She muttered.

"You look beautiful,"

"Oh whatever," Olivia accepted his handkerchief and wiped her mouth.

"Come on, I'll take you home Liv," Elliot grabbed an empty trash can and handed it to her, "Just in case."

"El, I'm not going to-" But Olivia began to gag again and Elliot got her to the bathroom this time. Olivia was crying by the time she was done, "I need to die," She moaned.

"You've just got that stomach thing that I had last week," Elliot rubbed her back.

"Did you want to die?" Olivia asked him miserably.

"I can recall wanting a coffin, yes." Elliot helped her up and she rinsed her mouth out. Elliot grabbed the trash can and they headed out to his car, "Again?!" Elliot was now really scared when Olivia was kneeling next to his car, "Liv maybe I should take you to the hospital," Elliot offered, "You're bound to get dehydrated like that."

"I'm ok," Olivia swallowed hard, "I'm alright." She groaned, "Really… I'm ok."

"Liv…"

"El…" she sighed to him. He helped her into the car, she was hugging the trash can all the way to her apartment. Luckily she did not get sick until she was at the apartment, Elliot made her some tea.

"I'm going to go get you some ginger ale," Elliot told her, handing her a cup of tea.

"Ok," Olivia muttered.

"Then I'll have to get back to work," Elliot kept talking.

"Ok," Olivia now closed her eyes.

"You going to be-"

"Elliot I'm not dying, just go… ok?" Olivia rested her head on a pillow on her couch.

"OK… I'll be right back," Elliot was leaving her building when someone ran into him.

"Elliot," It was Derek!

"Derek… what are you doing here? I thought you left town with Alfred?" Elliot had been angry that Alfred had skipped town but not surprised.

"Alfred will be back… I had to see Olivia, how is she?"

"Sick," Elliot scoffed.

"Flu?"

"Yeah,"

"Is… she having morning sickness?" Derek dared to ask and Elliot narrowed his eyes.

"She took a test, she's not pregnant," Elliot said hastily.

"The manor is getting demolished tomorrow," Derek told Elliot what he already knew.

"Yes, it is," Elliot nodded, he took notice of Derek's sullen face and cleared his throat, "You ok?"

"They never did find Shannon," Derek said sadly, "Out of all of those bodies... Shannon was nowhere to be found,"

"Maybe she's alive," Elliot suggested and Derek just shook his head.

"I don't know... Um, Alfred is coming back tonight, he wants to go to the Asylum to perform a final cleansing."

"Look Derek, I have to go get Liv some-"

"He wants you two there."

"What?"

"If Olivia is pregnant with Elaina's spirit, Olivia needs to be there."

"Liv isn't pregnant," Elliot insisted even though he knew he might be wrong, "I would know if she way and I think that I would remember being with her,"

"You were not you when you were with her, I mean you were but it wasn't you..."

"Liv is too sick to go anywhere," Elliot was fighting his urge to help... he needed to get away from this...

"I need to find Shannon," Derek pleaded to Elliot, "Please... they are taking that place down tomorrow... we have got to get there tonight. Alfred said we need Elaina... and she is in Olivia now."

"Does it have to be at the Asylum?" Elliot asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if we did it from Liv's? Would that work?"

"Possibly... tell you what, we'll come here at ten PM sharp, we will then figure it out," Derek looked nervous.

"Under one condition Derek, if Liv doesn't want to go to the Asylum then she doesn't have to." Elliot was hard and stern.

"Deal."

...so... what do you think?

And BE HONEST.

REVIEW if you liked it and want me to continue!!


	13. Escape

AN: So I am happy that everyone likes the last chapter!! With that said… here is the next one…

Olivia groaned as she ran to the bathroom again, she was going to kill Elliot for giving this to her. He had been sick the previous week, headaches… in the bathroom more then she could remember. Olivia decided to take a bath after her last trip to the toilet. She closed her eyes as her body was engulfed in the hot water… she felt relaxed and her stomach settled down. Olivia's thoughts wandered to Elliot. His blue eyes that seemed to look at her differently since their experience, he always looked at her in that way was she just now noticing it?

"Liv?" Elliot's voice rang out, as she heard her front door open.

"I'm in the bath," Olivia called to him.

"I got you some stuff for your stomach," She heard Elliot come to the door, "I also called Cragen and told him you were too sick for me to come back to work,"

"I'm fine now, El," Olivia told him, but smiled at the fact that he had done that for her. She hated being sick and Elliot being there for her made her feel much better.

"Take your time," Elliot's footsteps were heard as he left the door. Olivia all of the sudden felt her stomach turn upside down and she was out of the bath in an instant, grateful for the rug that was right there to keep her from slipping, "Liv, I made you some tea," Elliot knocked on the door. Olivia pulled a towel down so her body was covered.

"Come in," She told him. Elliot seemed to take notice of the fact that she was in a towel but was the perfect gentleman by setting the tea down and getting her a cup of water to rinse her mouth out.

"Liv… kill me for saying this but-"

"I'm not pregnant," Olivia insisted, swishing the water around and then spat it out. She flushed the toilet and let Elliot help her up.

"But-"

"El, can we please just say it's a stomach thing? The same thing you had… the possibility that I am pregnant is just too much to wrap my mind around." Olivia told him honestly. It was true, allowing herself to believe she was pregnant would just lead to heart ache… she wanted a baby so badly… but she would have preferred to remember even conceiving.

"I ran into Derek," Elliot let her know.

"What? When?" Olivia smiled as Elliot turned around as she dried off.

"Alfred wants to go to the Asylum tonight… but…"

"What does that have to do with us? We did our job." Olivia groaned.

"Since they believe that you are carrying Elaina, they want you there- and Liv before you interrupt hear me out." Elliot turned to look at her once she was dressed, "Something happened between us that night, I can feel it… Liv…. I think that you are carrying my baby." Elliot's words made Olivia want to cry, "And I know that I sound completely off my rocker for saying that but, Liv if you are pregnant… and it is Elaina… well I don't know about you but I want this baby to have its own soul." Elliot swallowed hard.

"So you really think I'm pregnant?" Olivia asked in a soft voice.

"As a father of five… yes."

"But-"

"I told them they could be here at 10 PM sharp… to see if you are feeling good enough to go to the Asylum."

"El, I'm done with that place…. We did everything we could do," Olivia sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Shannon," Elliot told her.

"Derek's girlfriend?"

"We never found Shannon, Liv… it is our job to-"

"Look, they can come tonight but I am not going to that place again." Olivia put her foot down.

"Ok…. Good."

"So you really think that I'm pregnant?" Olivia smiled faintly.

"Yes."

"Then that really would be a miracle wouldn't it?"

***********SVU***************SVU***********

"Thank you for having us," Derek said to Elliot as he welcomed them into Olivia's apartment. It was Sister Mary Patrick, Alfred, Derek and a new person who looked religious.

"How is she?" The sister asked Elliot as he took their coats due to cold weather outside that night.

"Sick," Elliot did not say pregnant because he knew that Olivia would scold him later on if she heard him. She was still in slight denial about the whole thing.

"As to be expected," The sister did not state the obvious.

"Reverend Michael," The man introduced himself.

"Elliot Stabler," They shook hands.

"I want to apologize for disappearing, "Alfred told Elliot, "I needed to do a few things,"

"Where is she?" Derek asked, referring to Olivia.

"Uh, she's taking a nap, I didn't want to wake her," Elliot gestured to Olivia's bedroom.

"Do you mind?" The sister asked him and he bit his lip.

"It's up to Liv but no I don't mind at all," Elliot led her to Olivia's room, knocked on the door softly, "Liv?" There was no answer, not waiting a minute, Elliot opened the door and sucked in a breath when he saw Olivia was not in her bed, "LIV." Elliot cried out, then he heard the sounding of throwing up on the bathroom and let out a breath of relief.

"In here," Olivia called weakly, the toilet flushed and Elliot went in to help her up. She was shaking, due to being weak and Elliot still felt the need to take her to the hospital.

"Sister Mary Patrick," Olivia greeted the woman as Elliot helped her to the bed, "How are you?"

"Much better then you are my dear," The nun came over to Olivia and set a hand on Olivia's forehead, "You're burning up child."

"I'm sick," Olivia muttered, "Probably just the… fever… thing." Olivia was not making sense and Elliot looked at the older woman in fear.

"She needs a hospital," The Sister told Elliot and he nodded.

"I know," Elliot kept Olivia in his arms, "Liv, I'm going to take you to the hospital, ok?"

"No," Olivia groaned, she was so pale that it scared Elliot, "I feel too bad."

"Liv, if you don't go willingly I will cuff you," Elliot's threat made Olivia laugh weakly.

"You promise?" She teased and Elliot blushed despite of his age, the sister took Olivia's other hand.

"Olivia, you need to go to the hospital sweetie, you are very dehydrated."

"Fine," Olivia muttered, they each took an arm and helped her out of her bedroom.

"Oh my God." Alfred said once he caught sight of Olivia.

"Is she ok?" Derek asked Elliot and the sister.

"She is not doing well at all, she is in no shape to do anything tonight," The sister told Alfred who nodded in understanding.

"The fact that the Asylum will be demolished tomorrow would be a plausible reason to go there tonight, even without Olivia," Alfred looked at Elliot, "How about you?"

"If Liv goes to the hospital, I'm not leaving her side."

"Do you have anyone else that can stay with her? Anyone that you two trust with-" the Reverend Michael began to ask.

"Who is Alex?" the Sister asked Elliot.

"A very good friend," Olivia answered meekly as Elliot helped her with her shoes.

"Call Alex," The sister told Elliot.

"And tell her what? To look after Liv so I can go ghost busting?" Elliot was looked at with frowns from the entire room but did not care.

"El, this thing needs to be done," Olivia told him softly, "Call Alex for me, you need to help them," Olivia set her hand on his shoulder and he took her hand.

"But-"

"I'll be fine El," Olivia told him, smiling weakly, "Just fine." Elliot did not want to leave Olivia at the hospital but something was telling him that he needed to help them tonight.

"Ok," Elliot gave in and pulled out his cell phone. The Sister helped Olivia up as Elliot dialed Alex's number.

"Cabot," Alex answered, sounding official.

"Alex, it's Elliot."

"Oh my god, it's alive," Alex quipped, "I thought you were done for with that stomach flu last week and I heard that Liv might-"

"Can you be at St. Mary's in ten minutes?" Elliot cut her short.

"What's wrong?" Alex became alert.

"Liv is real sick and I can't stay with her… can you… stay with her until I get back?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there."

"Thank you," Elliot told her sincerely and they hung up.

"You have nothing to worry about Elliot," The sister told him, "She's going to be fine,"

"Let's just get this over with," Elliot allowed everyone to help him get Olivia into his car.

"So we will meet you at the Asylum in twenty minutes?" Alfred asked Elliot.

"Count on it," Elliot shut his door and fastened his seatbelt.

"Everything is spinning," Olivia whimpered and Elliot took her hand gently.

"It's going to be ok, Liv… you're going to be ok." Elliot kissed her hand and she groaned as if in pain, "What is it?"

"So tired," Olivia slowly shut her eyes.

"You're going to be ok Liv," Elliot said more to himself then to the now sleeping woman next to him. It felt like hours before he got to the hospital, after speaking with the doctor, Olivia was admitted.

"Elliot!" Alex called out as Olivia was taken back.

"Alex, thank god." Elliot bit his lip, "I hate to go but-"

"She's in good hands, Elliot…" Alex studied his face, "you ok?"

"No, but no time for explanations," Elliot said to her but Alex took his hand.

"What's with the nun?"

"You don't wanna know." Elliot left Alex looking after him in confusion.

*************SVU***********SVU************

"…and that is that." The nurse patted Olivia on the arm, "We're going to take these up to the lab and you should hear the results in 45 minutes." She left Olivia with Alex. They had given Olivia some IV fluids and she was feeling better.

"Good, that gives us time to talk," Alex took a set closer to Olivia, "What is going on? Why was Elliot so upset?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Olivia sighed.

"Try me."

"You know the old Makin manor?"

"The Asylum that Fin got lost in… yeah I know what you're talking about."

"It's haunted." Olivia spat out.

"Haunted…" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Liv…"

"No listen to me, El and I have experienced some crazy shit and… well I now believe in ghosts." Olivia decided to tell Alex everything, by the time she was done Alex was whiter than a crayon.

"Wow," She said, looking at Olivia intensely, "I mean I've seen things before but nothing like…"

"Wait, you've seen a ghost?"

"Well no, I mean my new house, it's haunted I think. Things are moved when I'm not home… noises… that kind of stuff so I do believe in the paranormal but the things you have just told me sound-"

"Insane? Crazy? Trust me I know it sounds-"

"No, it just freaks me out, I mean don't get me wrong… I know you're not crazy Liv, but I know you. I know Elliot and you two have not been acting right for the past few weeks," She paused, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hello? The part about it all being crazy?" Olivia jumped slightly at the knock on her door. The nurse poked her head in and smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Olivia the doctor wants me to get an ultrasound." The nurse came in, pushing a machine.

"An ultrasound?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening. Alex gave her a look and then shut the door.

"Yes, you're test results from your blood showed that you are pregnant… any idea how far along you might be?"

"Pregnant!" Olivia and Alex cried out in unison.

"I'm guessing it wasn't planned?" The nurse set a warm hand on Olivia's now cold hand.

"Well that's impossible, you have to have sex to get pregnant." Olivia sputtered.

"Are you having sex?" Alex asked Olivia, then her eyes got huge, "Olivia Benson."

"I'm not pregnant." Olivia insisted, "I'm not!"

"That is why we are doing an ultrasound," The nurse told her, "To check and see if you are."

"I mean, it's only been a few weeks!" Olivia admitted, ignoring Alex's stare.

"After two weeks of conception, that is when it is possible to see the hormone," The nurse explained, "The first two weeks are when the fertilization of the egg happens," A probe was taken out and Olivia grasped for Alex's hand, "Now this is going to feel strange." Olivia was grateful for Alex's hand and she squeezed it. Olivia refused to look at the screen… she was not about to-

"Yup, there it is… see that small embryo?" The nurse pointed to the screen, Alex looked but Olivia did not.

"Holy shit," Alex then looked sheepish, "Sorry," She muttered, "Liv, look at the screen."

"No," Olivia shook her head.

"Liv, you're pregnant!" Alex looked excited, "Hey… you're pregnant… who is the father?!" Olivia looked at Alex as if that were the dumbest question on earth, "It's HIS?"

"Well who else?" Olivia asked, finally looking over at the screen. It was so tiny she could barely see it.

"You are exactly two weeks along," The nurse smiled at Olivia, "Can I say congratulations?"

"Um…. Ok?" Olivia bit her lip and looked at Alex again.

"That would explain a lot," The nurse took out the probe and Olivia made a noise, "I'll be right back," The nurse left and Alex flicked Olivia on the forehead.

"Hey!" Olivia protested.

"If you weren't with child I'd kick you right now, Olivia where do you get off by getting pregnant with Elliot's baby?!"

"That was one thing I left out," Olivia muttered before telling Alex how she might have gotten pregnant and Alex looked dumbfounded.

"That has to be impossible," Alex protested.

"I know," Olivia sighed.

"You mean you don't even remember?"

"Nope."

"How can you not remember?"

"I don't know."

"Damn," Alex had to sit down, "Well… congratulations?"

"Thanks," Olivia said dryly. She felt two emotions, one was fear… the other was happiness. She was not about to deny the fact that she was happy about finally being pregnant… she was however unhappy that she could not remember the actual conception.

"Are you going to call or will I?" Alex pulled out her phone.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, tell Elliot that-"

"I am not telling him over the phone." Olivia exclaimed, then thought for a moment, "Hey Alex… you wanna help me with something?"

"Oh God… why do you look like you have an idea?" Alex looked scared, "Olivia, what is that face for?"

"Will you take me to the Asylum?" Olivia asked her, getting out of the bed, no longer feeling as weak as before.

"No for many reasons."

"Name one."

"Well the obvious for one, you are in the hospital for a reason. Also Elliot would kill me if her knew that I let you go to the Asylum after you found out you were pregnant. Not to mention sneaking you out of here would be totally against doctors orders." But Alex was getting her purse and keys and handing Olivia her clothes as she was saying this, "I could lose my job, you could lose your job."

"Alright already, I get it. Now how do we get me out of here?" Olivia un-taped the IV that had been unhooked by the nurse earlier.

"Easy, diversion." Alex closed her eyes as if saying a prayer, "If we get separated I'll meet you at my car in ten ok?"

"Ok,"

"Just… when I do what I'm about to… run ok?"

"What the hell are you going to do?!"

"The only thing I can," Alex walked over to the wall and set her hand next to a fire alarm.

"Alex, that's a felony." Olivia told her.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I do."

"Then run." The alarm was pulled, lights began to go off and on, Olivia headed out of her room as commotion came about. Alex was right behind her as both women ran like they were in danger of getting caught on fire. Olivia saw the lights to Alex's car blink as Alex unlocked the doors with her remote keys. She ran for the passenger side door as Alex hopped into the drivers seat. Not waiting for their seatbelts to be buckled, they sped out of the parking deck.

"That was way too dramatic," Olivia told her once they were on their way safely to the Asylum.

"Did you have any better ideas?"

"Well you could have- no… wait you might have… no," Olivia slumped in her seat, "I can safely say that no one has ever pulled an alarm for me before."

"Name the kid after me and we can call it even."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Alexander,"

"Would you settle for a middle name?" Olivia asked.

"I just pulled fire alarm for you!" Alex cried out.

"Alexander it is."

OMG look who updated!!! So for the people who think that it is not possible to be pregnant after two weeks it is. They can see it that early :0) REVIEW!!! Please? Lol.


	14. Is this it?

AN: So sorry for the delay in an update! I ended up going and helping a friend move into her new house… and let me tell you… wow…O.o oh and I got bit by a really bad spider…

"My flashlight is dead," Elliot told Alfred, who handed him a fresh pair of batteries. Thirty minutes into their journey and they still had not made it to the fifth floor.

"Not to worry, I have a whole backpack full of batteries, lord knows they will be sucked dry in a matter of minutes," Alfred sighed.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get back to Liv," Elliot put his new batteries in and shown the flashlight onto the wall. More hand prints and words that could not be made out were lit up and he pointed the light away from them to the right side of him. There was a figure that moved, it looked like it had been a person since two specs of light that looked like eyes had reflected off of the flashlight. It did not however look as though it was an alive person and that unnerved Elliot.

"Elliot!" A voice that sounded like Olivia's sounded and Elliot stopped in his tracks.

"Liv?!"

'It's not her." The sister told him.

"Elliot, help me!"

"It sounds just like her," Elliot insisted, beginning to half run.

"He's fooling you," Reverend Michael told Elliot, grabbing his arm.

"But-"

"El, I'm trapped! Oh god, help me! El, I need you!"

"Close your mind Elliot!" Alfred yelled at him, "Don't let it in."

"Alright!" Elliot shook off his thoughts, they began to climb the steps, it was a long journey and Elliot had to zone out Olivia's voice calling for him.

"We're here," Derek sounded dazed, "The last time I was here was…"

"Derek? Is that you?" A girl's voice called out.

"Shannon!" Derek cried out, before he could run towards the voice, Elliot grabbed a hold of him.

"Don't let It trick you like it tried to trick me," Elliot told him and he looked pained.

"But she needs me."

"It is not her," Elliot sighed, "I know how you feel, trust me, hearing Liv's voice… it made my skin crawl but you've gotta fight it buddy."

"Derek! Why aren't you helping?!" The girl yelled louder.

"Fight it," Elliot held the boy back even harder, eventually Derek went limp in his arms.

"Ok," He gave in.

"Idiots," A deep voice said, Elliot looked around in the darkness, he pointed his flashlight and swallowed hard when he saw it. The tall figure… it was enough to make him want to run… want to pretend it was all a nightmare.

"You cannot harm us," Alfred drew a cross in the air with his hand.

"Oh no?" The voice was unworldly, it was the voice of something inhuman, "Hahaha," He chuckled.

"We are here to banish you," The Sister spoke with a strong voice.

"You no longer belong here." Alfred said in his own firm voice.

"Elaina," The evil voice said, "Even when I am gone… she will take over all of this."

"Then we will just get rid of her too," Alfred insisted and he was thrown back by an unseen force.

"I want my girlfriend back," Derek dared to order the being.

"She's gone."

"Liar," Derek was held back by the Reverend and Elliot.

"Take me," Alfred's voice came from a dark corner, the one he had been thrown into.

"Alfred-" Derek began.

"You can have me if you let go of this land, it is no longer yours…" Alfred threw down something that clinked when it hit the floor.

"What on earth would I want with you?" The thing asked in disgust, "I hate men."

"You can have my body," Alfred opened his arms out.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Elliot muttered and the Sister just put her hand on his.

"What he has to."

"So you will let me have your body if you get the girl back?"

"Yes." Alfred answered. There was a strong silence as things were pondered, no one looked at one another, just at Alfred.

"Fine." There was a whoosh of air and everyone was sent to the floor by such a strong force.

"Derek?" A girl's voice asked, sounding weak and Elliot sighed in relief but then he remembered Alfred. There was a smash on the floor and it vibrated through the entire building, causing everyone to cover their ears. Elliot looked over at Alfred who was standing, a huge white light had engulfed him.

"Shannon!" Derek ran over to the girl and she began to cry, holding on tightly to him. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder. All of the sudden the air became light… Elliot felt like he was no longer under some type of spell… blinking a few times he looked over at Alfred who looked pale but satisfied.

"What did you do?" Elliot asked the old man and he pointed down at a shattered crystal.

"I held it against my heart as he charged me… he entered the stone instead of me…" Alfred nodded, "He is gone now."

"Oh God," Shannon cried out as Alfred collapsed.

"We need an ambulance!" Elliot checked his cell phone and saw it was dead.

"El?" He had to be imagining things, was it really Olivia? Elliot turned to see Olivia and Alex, entering the fifth floor.

"Liv, what the hell are you doing here?! Why aren't you in the hospital?" Elliot hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Speaking of hospital's, is he ok?" Alex asked, pointing to Alfred.

"I'm ok," Alfred managed to get out, "If you will help me out of here then I will be fine," Alfred somehow looked older. Elliot held onto Olivia as she clung to him.

"Is it over?" Olivia asked, "It feels over… it doesn't feel bad in here anymore," Olivia managed a weak smile and Elliot put a hand through her hair.

"It's over babe," He kissed her softly on the forehead and she smiled in relief. But it was then that the building began to shake as if an earthquake hit it. Olivia's arms tightened around Elliot and there was commotion.

"We need to leave, now!" The Sister exclaimed.

"Leave me," Alfred told them.

"No!" Derek cried out in protest.

"I'm scared, I just want to leave… I've been lost so long, don't let go of me!" Shannon held onto Derek and he looked torn.

"Go, leave." Alfred flinched as the ceiling began to crumble and it fell into his eyes. It seemed like the building was going to crash and everyone scrambled down the stairs, helping one another and once they were finally out of the building they watched as it came crashing down. Elliot shielded Olivia and Alex from the debris.

"Alfred," Derek coughed.

"It was his time to go." The sister was in tears, crying for the loss of Alfred.

"Come on guys, we need to get out of here. Before the police come," Alex said, causing Elliot to give her a look.

"It's a long and funny story that I will be happy to tell you later but now? We need to go," Olivia pulled on Elliot and the group made their way out to the street, people had stopped to look, others were on their phones and some were taking pictures.

"Are you people ok?!" A young couple ran over to them, "My god, there are paramedics on the way." Olivia and Alex exchanged a nervous glance and Elliot had Olivia sit down.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I didn't want to tell you like this," Olivia shut her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Elliot was now concerned even more.

"I'm pregnant," Olivia told him, staring into his eyes. Elliot let out a breath of surprise and happiness. He was completely speechless, Olivia was pregnant… with his child… out of the strangest circumstances ever and he was thrilled, "Say something." Olivia said, sounding scared.

"I love you," Elliot told her and her eyes watered, "I always have Liv…" Elliot set a hand on her lower stomach lovingly and kissed her, tasting her happy tears.

"I love you too El,"

"Thank god this is all over with," Elliot sighed, "Now we can move on…."

"I'm going to like that," Olivia pulled him into her and he allowed her to lay her head on him as he caressed her hair. Elliot looked over at the building that was still crumbling and thought about the old man he had met… the experience he had…. It was enough to send him to church every Sunday no matter what was happening. Pulling Olivia closer, he shut his eyes, happy that things were finally back to normal.

Eight Months Later:

"Ok, I can see the head… on three… push," The Doctor told Olivia, Elliot's hand was being squeezed so hard he was forgetting the joy of watching the birth of his daughter. Olivia pushed one last time and there was a cry, sweet cries sounded through out the room. Olivia's head fell back on her pillow and she had a satisfied smile on her face. The doctor held up the most beautiful baby girl Elliot had ever laid eyes on. A brown tuft of hair was already on her head and her eyes were blue. Elliot kissed Olivia as the baby was handed to her.

"Sweet Sarah Alexis Stabler," Olivia looked down at her baby who had stopped crying and was now reaching for her. To Olivia's sadness, the baby was taken away to be cleaned off and suctioned.

"Want to cut the cord daddy?" A nurse asked and Elliot was excited. Snipping the cord, Olivia was made to push more to get the afterbirth out of her and she was then given something help her hot forehead. Finally, Sarah was handed back to her, now cleaned up and was nuzzling against Olivia.

"Look what you made Liv," Elliot kissed Olivia and then Sarah.

"Look what we made," Olivia smiled at him proudly, "Do you want to hold her?" Elliot's eyes lit up and he put his arms out. Olivia set Sarah into his ready hands and he pulled the baby to his heart. Her eyes opened when Elliot whispered her name, Elliot studied her eyes and found himself to be little bit concerned for her eyes were not the blue of his… no… they resembled a blue that he knew all too well. Sarah began to squirm and Elliot knew she was probably hungry. He kissed her and handed her back to Olivia who gladly gave her baby the food she needed. Staring at Sarah made Elliot uneasy for some reason… a cell phone went off and Olivia shot him a look.

"Sorry babe, I could have sworn I turned it off," Elliot apologized to Olivia. Elliot put his hand into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"She has been born… hasn't she?" It was a voice that Elliot had not forgotten…

"Sister Mary?" Elliot turned away from Olivia.

"The baby… she has been born… correct?"

"She's perfect," Elliot insisted, "Look, I'm sorry we lost contact but-"

"You're baby is not safe." Sister Mary Patrick warned Elliot.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot could feel Olivia's eyes on his back, despite the fact the she was feeding Sarah.

"She----el----ood---" The sister was breaking up.

"Sister?"

"I… go…." Then there was a click and Elliot looked at the phone.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want to ruin the day," Elliot forced a smile.

"El, tell me." Olivia looked concerned, "Is it about Sarah?"

"I don't think we need to worry about it Liv."

"She's fine El, look at her." Olivia looked down her at her daughter lovingly.

"I'm going to go get Alex and the others, they're going to want to meet the new edition," Elliot smiled proudly.

"She's done nursing, sure invite them in." Olivia handed Sarah to a nurse who set her into a bassinet. Elliot left the room but instead of going to the waiting room he ran to the bathroom to throw some water on his face.

"Don't you want me daddy?" A little girl's voice echoed through the restroom and Elliot got still, he looked in the mirror to see a girl about seven years of age looking back at him. She was the resemblance of Olivia and Elliot but her eyes were a blazing blue. Elliot turned around to see no one there, turning back at the mirror he saw her again and he looked at her.

"You're not my daughter," Elliot told her and her expression did not change.

"Mommy wants me… why don't you?" The girl looked like she was going to cry but Elliot knew better.

"It's not going to work…" Elliot told her, "We will find a way to get rid of you."

"Why would you want to get rid of me?!" The girl cried out, "Mommy would be so sad…. To lose her only child." The girls face all of the sudden contorted into pure evil and she smirked, "You'll never convince her you know."

"Leave," Elliot now knew, he knew who had wanted to go home… he knew who had possessed everyone… Elaina Makin…. The girl standing behind him… in front of him in the mirror.

"She will pick me over you," Elaina told Elliot, "I am her daughter…" Elaina approached Elliot, "If you try in anyway to get rid of me… I will hurt her when I am old enough…. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Good." She was gone and Elliot found his world falling… picking up his phone he dialed the sister's number, got a message machine and waited for the beep, "when can you see me?" Was all he said before giving her his phone number. Elliot Stabler was not about to let anything happen to his new family…. Nothing at all.

The End… for now


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two Years Later

"This is it," Olivia said happily as she put a newspaper in front of Elliot's morning coffee, two year old Sarah was sitting at the end of the table in her booster chair, scribbling with some crayon, "Minus Sarah's help with it," Olivia looked over at their child adoringly.

"She is so… advanced for her age," Elliot observed, not looking at the newspaper yet.

"Well look who her parents are," Olivia took away her empty cup of coffee and went to refill it, "Look at the ad Elliot, I think that is the house we should get."

"Liv, honey aren't you happy here?" Elliot asked her getting a knot in his stomach.

"Mommy is happy," Sarah said in her tiny voice, it was hard to believe she could speak that well at age two, then again she had started talking at 13 months, "Big house," Sarah looked at her father with hard eyes and he had to chuckle.

"Well, it's good to know that she takes after you," Elliot finally looked down at the paper and he saw it, the house was amazing and at a great price. Something caught his eye though, in bright red crayon, a doodle that looked just like an "M" was scrawled over the house. Elliot looked over at Sarah who had her index finger to her lips in a "Shhh" manner.

"So?" Olivia looked at Elliot with hopeful eyes. Elliot glanced back at his daughter but she was happily scribbling, as if nothing at all had just happened.

"Mommy?" Sarah spoke up.

"Yes baby?"

"Move into taller house," Sarah told her.

"You mean bigger sweetie," Olivia corrected her.

"Right, bigger house," Sarah turned to Elliot, "Daddy?"

"So it's two against one huh?" Elliot looked up at Olivia who knew that was a yes and she kept it PG with her child still in the room.

"Ew," Sarah giggled as Olivia kissed Elliot on the cheek.

"I am so happy she is repulsed by boys," Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes, "Well… I guess if we are going to move then we better start packing huh?" Receiving another kiss from Olivia, Elliot watched Sarah who was now looking at him in a way that gave him Goosebumps.

"Sarah likes bigger house," Sarah said in a happy voice, picking up a blue crayon, "More room…"

"El, you ok?" Olivia was now searching Elliot's face with concern.

"Oh… just thinking about… how much this is going to cost us," Elliot lied and his wife rolled her eyes.

"You are so overdramatic, you know we can afford it and then some," Olivia looked over at her daughter, "Sarah honey, it's time for a nap." The two year old sighed and let her mother help her down from the table; Elliot watched them head to Sarah's room where he heard his child tell her mother that she did not need a nap. Elliot would kill for nap time as an adult.

Then it happened, that eerie silence and all of the sudden the ceiling fan turned on. Elliot looked up slowly as the fan blades began to swoosh until it sounded like the thing was going to fall off. Getting up to check the light switch, the picture Sarah had been drawing flew to his feet and he was stopped in his path. The picture chilled him to the bone; he picked it up and stared at it as he turned the switch to the fan off. The picture was off a huge mansion, Sarah had drawn a stick figure little girl, a stick figure Elliot and Olivia behind her and some tree's and even a dog. It was the figure looking out from one of the windows of the mansion that got his attention. Dark hallow eyes and a distorted figure, Elliot began to feel his heart rate go up. Looking away from the photo, he made sure that Olivia was still with Sarah before he went to the kitchen to dispose of the drawing. Taking one last look before ripping it in half, the figure was no longer in the mansion window but right behind the stick figures.

GASP! How scared are you right now? Turn a light on, it is OK. No worries, I am still going to be updating my other stories. THE SEQUEL can be found in my other STORY LISTS. It is called ENDINGS.


End file.
